Café et Inimitié
by benebu
Summary: COMPLETE. Ce que Snape a fait pendant les chapitres 23 et 24 de Thé et Complicité. SPOILERS Thé et Complicité. TRADUCTION de la fic de Jocelyn.


_Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling_

**Titre original:** Coffee and Enmity  
><strong>Auteur:<strong> Jocelyn  
><strong>Lien<strong> vers l'original dans mes favoris.

Avec mes remerciements à Jocelyn pour son aide dans ma traduction.

* * *

><p><em>ATTENTION – cette fiction contient des spoilers pour 'Thé et Complicité'. Ne la lisez pas avant d'avoir lu le <strong>chapitre 22<strong> de 'Thé et Complicité'._

* * *

><p>X<p>

o

X

o

X

o

X

o

X

**Café et Inimitié**

_Ne lui fais pas de mal._

Les mots résonnaient aux oreilles de Snape alors qu'il marchait vers sa planque, Harry Potter jeté sur son épaule. Il aurait voulu que ce soit n'importe qui d'autre que Potter. Il aurait voulu que ce soit Hermione Granger.

Il n'avait pas exactement voulu dire ça de la façon dont ça sonnait dans sa tête, et s'il avait été l'un des petits camarades d'Hermione, il aurait probablement rougi. Au lieu de cela, il serra les dents et porta son fardeau jusque dans la maison.

_Ne lui fais pas de mal._

Maudite soit cette femme. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait tout rendu si compliqué ?

Mais il lui avait donné sa parole, et il était amèrement conscient de la présence de témoins. Qu'il ait été vu n'était pas vraiment un problème – ils croyaient qu'il était un monstre de toute façon, alors le voir enlever le garçon n'avait pas été une surprise pour eux. Ayant découvert Hermione en flagrant délit, cependant, bien malin qui pourrait dire ce que l'Ordre allait décider en réaction.

Elle avait tout risqué, sur sa parole. Il ne pouvait pas traiter ça à la légère ça.

_Je l'aime. Tu n'as pas intérêt à lui faire de mal._

Ce fichu Harry Potter ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour mériter l'inébranlable dévouement d'Hermione Granger ? Elle avait été à ça de lancer un sort à la figure de Snape quand il lui avait demandé le garçon. Harry Potter était loin d'être dans la même classe qu'Hermione niveau intelligence et bon sens.

Mais il lui avait donné sa parole. Avec un soupir chagriné, il amena Potter dans l'une des chambres à coucher et l'allongea relativement doucement sur le lit. Ce n'était pas cette partie qui était difficile Severus savait que ce serait quand le gamin se réveillerait que la parole qu'il avait donnée à Hermione serait véritablement mise à l'épreuve. Il n'était _nullement_ impatient d'expliquer la situation à Potter.

Il s'installa dans le bureau avec un livre et un petit verre de whisky pur feu. Il avait l'impression d'en avoir besoin. « Harry n'est même pas encore réveillé, et déjà il te pousse à boire, Severus ? »

« Ne venez pas y mettre votre grain de sel maintenant, Albus ce sera déjà bien assez compliqué comme ça, » répondit-il sans même lever les yeux.

« Tu as persuadé Hermione, alors ? »

« En effet, je n'ai pas à vous remercier pour ça. » Il grimaça sur son livre, le referma, et regarda par dessus son épaule le portrait accroché au mur, celui commandé en secret pour servir assez comme celui de Phineas Nigellus Square Grimmaud. A l'origine, quand ils dressaient les plans de 'la dernière grande aventure' d'Albus, comme feu le Directeur persistait de façon irritante à l'appeler, le portrait devait être le seul et unique moyen pour Severus de s'informer des activités de l'Ordre.

Faire entrer Hermione Granger dans le plan avait été l'idée de Severus. Sous l'impulsion du moment, en plus. Albus avait été mécontent au début.

_« Tu connais mon opinion sur le fait de faire courir des risques à des élèves à cause des activités de l'Ordre, Severus. » _

_« Ces sentiments ne vous ont pas empêchés d'entraîner Potter pour qu'il se confronte au Seigneur des Ténèbres face à face, Albus. Ne soyez pas moralisateur. Granger a plus de bon sens que la moitié de l'Ordre, sans parler du fait qu'elle a la tête plus froide. Je préfèrerai traiter avec elle plutôt qu'avec le portrait de Murphy le Mal-Embouché à chaque fois que je dois entrer dans Poudlard. »_

Finalement, Albus n'avait pu nier la valeur d'Hermione, et leur plan ainsi modifié avait continué. Bien sûr, l'arrivée de Drago à l'école avait rendu le rôle d'Hermione un peu superflu, mais Severus s'était rendu compte qu'il était réticent à mettre un terme à leur partenariat. A l'époque, il avait insisté – avec certaines justifications, Dieu merci – sur le fait qu'en dépit de l'expérience plus importante de Drago en matière d'infiltration, Hermione Granger le surpassait toujours en ce qui concernait les capacités de base, sans parler de la position plus précaire de Drago au sein de l'Ordre.

Et pourtant, l'attachement obstiné d'Hermione à Potter avait failli mettre fin à son travail avec Severus à plusieurs occasions après cela, fichue gamine à la tête dure ! Elle avait refusé d'admettre qu'elle était plus utile à l'Ordre en travaillant avec Severus qu'avec ce gamin imbécile et téméraire, et l'avait suivi dans des situations dangereuses à maintes et maintes reprises, des situations dans lesquelles elle était complètement dépassée. Malgré ses talents considérables, Severus s'était rapidement rendu compte que ce n'était pas face à un danger immédiat qu'Hermione se montrait sous son meilleur jour. Oh, elle connaissait ses sorts, bien sûr, mais ce qui l'aidait en d'autres situations l'entravait au combat : elle réfléchissait trop. Potter, Weasley, et même Londubat la surpassaient à l'entraînement, d'après ce qu'elle avait dit à Severus.

Non, Hermione n'était pas n'importe quel gros bras de l'Ordre à utiliser comme chair à canon contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. (Severus avait une vision plutôt piètre de la profession d'Auror, qui mettait trop l'accent sur le combat et pas suffisamment sur l'enquête et la stratégie.) Elle servait l'Ordre, et se servait elle-même, bien mieux en position de secret et de renseignement.

_Ou est-ce que tu essaies simplement de te convaincre toi-même, pour apaiser ta conscience concernant la situation dans laquelle tu l'as laissée ?_

Severus se renfrogna. Il faillit se resservir un verre, puis soupira et s'abstint. Il aurait besoin de tous ses esprits quand Potter se réveillerait.

J'aurais dû l'emmener aussi. Elle serait venue, si je lui avais demandé. Sur le coup, la laisser à Poudlard afin qu'elle invente l'histoire qu'elle pouvait et continue sa surveillance avait semblé logique, mais dès qu'il avait eu Potter, Severus s'était rendu compte que sa couverture était grillée. Elle parviendrait peut-être à les convaincre d'une forme de coercition, mais il faudrait qu'elle fasse attention la moindre allusion à ce que Severus avait prévu pourrait remonter au Seigneur des Ténèbres et mettre fin à la campagne avant qu'elle ne commence. Il ne l'avait pas prévenue de ne rien dire il savait qu'elle le savait.

La question demeurait de savoir ce qui allait advenir d'elle maintenant, découverte et aux mains de l'Ordre. Severus se rendit compte qu'il était incapable de s'attarder sur le sujet s'il voulait conserver sa concentration sur la tâche qui l'attendait.

Et parlant de la tâche qui l'attendait, Albus apparut dans l'un des portraits. « Harry se réveille, Severus. »

Au lieu d'aller jusqu'à la chambre, Severus pointa sa baguette vers le mur et marmonna un Charme de Transparence. Pas de doute à avoir, Potter remuait. Son ancien professeur observa avec peu d'intérêt et moins encore d'inquiétude la façon dont le gamin réagissait à cette nouvelle situation.

Ça le fit sursauter, cependant, d'entendre les premiers mots qui sortirent de la bouche de Potter.

« Hermione ? »

Merde. Ça n'aurait _pas_ dû l'atteindre aussi violemment que ça l'avait fait. Il avait besoin de calme, avait besoin de détachement – de _tout_. Potter allait s'agiter au sujet de l'implication d'Hermione, et il faudrait qu'il la lui explique il n'y aurait pas moyen d'éviter ça. Quoi qu'il en soit, Severus n'était pas impatient d'en arriver là.

Une fois que le gamin sonné fut entièrement conscient, Severus supposa qu'il pouvait avoir quelques talents qui seraient utiles dans l'entreprise à venir la confusion céda rapidement place à la prudence, et Potter balaya la pièce du regard avec le strict minimum de mouvements effectifs. Si Severus avait tenté d'ouvrir la porte à ce moment, l'enfant aurait sans doute semblé toujours inconscient. _Bien. Peut-être que ce ne sera pas une tentative si compliquée après tout – enfin, une fois que j'aurai obtenu sa coopération._

Quoi qu'il en soit, c'était une ligne de pensée confortable, plus objective, à suivre, alors que Severus regardait Potter déterminer (sans regarder de façon manifeste) qu'il était seul dans la pièce. Le garçon se mit ensuite à la recherche de sa baguette, sans succès puisqu'elle était dans la poche de Snape. Severus la lui rendrait une fois qu'il n'y aurait plus de danger immédiat que les sorts volent. Il regarda Potter faire le tour de la pièce, essayant en vain d'ouvrir la fenêtre, fouillant du regard le portrait vide dans une tentative de déterminer qui en était l'occupant, s'intéressant même à la cheminée. Aussi satisfait que soit Severus de la prudence du gamin, il fallait qu'ils se mettent au travail.

_Voyons comment il réagit à ça._ D'un mouvement de baguette, Severus ouvrit la porte de la chambre.

Potter se jeta hors de portée et lança en cloche vers la porte d'abord la lampe de la table de chevet, puis un oreiller. Severus trouva que l'oreiller était un drôle de choix d'arme jusqu'à ce que la chose explose en plumes, qui bloquèrent partiellement la vue depuis la porte et permirent à Potter de plonger vers les accessoires de cheminée. Quand le rembourrage de l'oreiller vint se poser au sol, le gamin était à moitié rencogné dans la cheminée, brandissant un tisonnier vers l'encadrement vide de la porte, l'air absolument ridicule. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent jusqu'à devenir immenses à la vue de Snape.

« Pas mal, Potter, » dit Severus d'un ton neutre.

Apparemment, se rendant compte que de faire face à Snape avec une garniture de foyer contre une baguette ne servirait à rien, Potter se redressa, le fusillant du regard. « Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? »

« Vous, de toute évidence. »

_Ne lui fais pas de mal._

_Enfin zut, femme, tais-toi !_ « Asseyez-vous. »

Il aurait dû prévoir la réaction de Potter, son croisement de bras têtu et la façon dont il s'appuierait contre l'encadrement de la porte. « _Qu'est-ce_ que vous _voulez _? »

« L'explication va prendre un certain temps, mais si vous voulez rester debout, alors restez debout. » Des yeux verts, que le soupçon assombrissait, papillonnèrent autour de la pièce, cherchant toute potentielle voie d'évasion, mais n'en trouvant aucune. Le regard de Potter revint sur Snape.

« Alors ? »

Severus croisa calmement le regard du gamin. « J'ai besoin de votre assistance pour attaquer le dernier Horcrux. » Potter cilla. « C'est le serpent du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Nagini. L'objectif de l'Ordre – et celui d'Albus Dumbledore – a été de détruire les Horcruxes avant d'essayer de se confronter directement au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Jusqu'à maintenant nos efforts ont été couronnés de succès, mais Nagini pose un problème. »

« _Nos _efforts ? » ironisa Potter. « Ça serait infiniment plus facile d'être convaincu que vous êtes toujours du côté de l'Ordre – et de Dumbledore – si vous n'aviez pas _tué_ Dumbledore ! »

_Du détachement_. « J'ai tué Dumbledore suivant ses propres ordres. » Il obtint un soupir dédaigneux pour toute réponse. Il envisagea de faire remarquer qu'Hermione le croyait, mais décida de ne pas mentionner son nom. Potter parlerait d'elle bien assez tôt, et ce serait une autre bataille à livrer. Quoi qu'il en soit, la raison toute entière de cette escapade et de l'implication d'Hermione avait été cette vérité pré-établie : Potter n'accepterait tout simplement pas la moindre offre d'explications, qu'elle vienne de Snape, de ses amis, ou de n'importe quel autre membre de l'Ordre. L'idée traversa l'esprit de Severus que si leurs positions avaient été inversées, ses sentiments ne seraient peut-être pas différents.

En conséquence, il était temps d'en venir aux faits. « Que vous me croyiez ou pas n'a pas d'importance, Potter. Je vais aller attaquer le serpent, j'ai besoin de votre aide – de votre capacité à parler le Fourchelangue, plus spécifiquement – et vous resterez avec moi jusqu'à ce que cette créature soit morte et que le Horcrux soit détruit. A ce moment-là, vous serez libre de retourner vers l'Ordre et de préparer l'attaque finale contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres avec eux, ou de poursuivre toute autre ligne de conduite qui vous semblera appropriée. » Remarquant que les yeux du gamin s'égaraient encore vers les portes et les fenêtres, il ajouta, « Mais vous ne serez pas libre de partir avant cela. »

Potter semblait déconcerté maintenant, cherchant sans doute une indication quelconque d'un motif plus sinistre. Severus s'adossa au fond de sa chaise. « C'est aussi simple que ça. Il ne vous sera fait aucun mal. »

« Je ne vous crois pas. »

« Bien sûr que non. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez _vraiment_ ? »

Severus leva les yeux au ciel. « Potter, je vous l'écrirai sur un parchemin que vous pourrez garder dans votre poche si c'est nécessaire, mais l'explication de ce que vous faites ici ne va pas changer. Si j'avais voulu vous faire du mal et vous livrer au Seigneur des Ténèbres, ce serait déjà fait, et vous auriez à vous inquiéter de choses bien pires que de vous assurer que je suis indéniablement un infâme personnage. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à Hermione ? » aboya le gamin.

_Zut_. Snape prit une profonde inspiration. « Rien. » Potter se mit à cracher des protestations, et il éleva la voix. « _Miss Granger_ a pris sa décision de sa propre volonté, sans contrainte d'aucune sorte, se basant sur son propre jugement. » Potter était bouche bée. « Elle a entendu mon explication, sans être gênée par des parti-pris personnels, a été témoin de mon travail continu pour le compte de l'Ordre, et m'a jugé digne de confiance. _Et_ elle a été capable d'agir au mieux des intérêts de l'Ordre malgré ses attaches émotionnelles ! »

« C'est impossible ! » hurla Potter, franchissant la porte en montrant les dents. Severus leva calmement sa baguette, et le gamin marqua une pause, mais siffla, « Elle ne vous aurait jamais aidé. Elle ne ferait _jamais_ ça ! »

« Fait quoi ? M'aider, si elle me croyait digne de confiance ? Ou agir sans la permission de son 'Sauveur du Monde Magique' ? »

« Je suis son ami, et je la connais ! Elle ne vous aurait jamais simplement cru, elle n'aurait pas menti à l'Ordre, et elle ne M'AURAIT PAS tendu de piège ! Vous lui avez fait quelque chose, je sais que vous l'avez fait ! »

« C'est faux, » répondit calmement Severus, ce qui ne fit que faire enrager Potter plus encore.

« JE NE VOUS AIDERAI PAS A FAIRE QUOI QUE CE SOIT TANT QUE VOUS NE M'AUREZ PAS DIT CE QUE VOUS LUI AVEZ FAIT ! » hurla Potter, et Severus se leva et pointa sa baguette.

« Il me semble me souvenir de vous avoir informé que vous n'aviez pas le choix. » Ensuite, fatigué d'avoir à s'occuper des soupçons du gamin prétentieux, Severus lui donna une petite poussée magique pour le renvoyer dans sa chambre et ferma la porte. A travers les murs toujours transparents, il vit (et entendit) le gamin donner des coups de pied dans la porte pendant quelques minutes avant de retourner en tapant les pieds bouder sur le lit.

Severus s'adossa dans son fauteuil et se frotta les yeux. _« Ne lui fais pas de mal… » Tu ne m'aurais jamais fait faire une promesse pareille si tu avais dû supporter ça, Granger !_

« Je devrais peut-être lui parler, Severus. »

Il ouvrit les yeux et vit Albus, appuyé contre le cadre du portrait de quelqu'un d'autre. « Je vous en prie, essayez, mais je doute qu'il accorde la moindre confiance à ce que vous pourrez dire. Une sinistre plaie de l'humanité comme moi aurait certainement créé un portrait truqué pour parler en sa faveur. »

Albus rit. « Tu n'as pas suffisamment bonne opinion de toi-même. »

« Au contraire, » répondit-il. « _Je_ crois qu'on peut me faire confiance concernant le gamin et les affaires de l'Ordre. C'est Potter qui a besoin d'être convaincu au delà de toute raison. »

« Je ferai de mon mieux, » répondit le portrait, et Severus le congédia d'un signe de la main.

« Allez-y. » Il annula le sortilège de Transparence et se versa un autre verre, puis ricana en entendant un bruit de choc qui était sans doute possible celui de quelque chose qu'on jetait sur le portrait de Dumbledore. « Je crois que la phrase qui convient est 'Je vous l'avais bien dit.' »

XoXoX

Le lendemain matin, Severus posa le petit-déjeuner sur la table et ouvrit la porte de Potter. Quand le gamin passa la tête dehors, il dit, « Mangez ou continuez à avoir faim, c'est comme vous voulez. » Potter regarda la nourriture. « La cuisine est par là, si vous préférez préparer vous même votre repas. »

Après avoir hésité un instant encore, Potter s'abstint de toucher à ce que son hôte avait cuisiné et traversa le bureau (se tenant à une distance amusante de Snape) vers la cuisine. Severus s'était déjà assuré que toute arme potentiellement dangereuse était hors de portée de Potter, alors il ne se fit pas de soucis. Il fut surprit de sentir une odeur de café dériver dans la pièce. Il s'était préparé du thé ce matin comme toujours, mais à ce moment (probablement à cause de la quantité de whisky qu'il avait bue la nuit précédente), le café était soudain une idée attrayante.

Quand il entra dans la cuisine, le gamin, qui mangeait un fruit près de l'évier, traversa la moitié de la pièce d'un bond. « Si j'avais voulu vous faire du mal, je l'aurais déjà fait, » fit remarquer Severus (encore une fois), et il se servit une tasse du breuvage que Potter avait préparé. Pas mal, quoique le choix idiot de repas du gamin l'amuse. « Et si vous espérez éviter une tentative cruelle de vous empoisonner en refusant de manger toute nourriture élaborée dans cette maison, vous devriez vous souvenir qu'il existe un grand nombre de potions que je suis en capacité de préparer et qui peuvent être absorbés à travers la peau d'un fruit entier. »

Potter marqua une pause à ces mots, le dévisageant de ses grands yeux, puis se renfrogna et mordit une bouchée d'un air de défi. « Où est ma baguette ? »

« Je l'ai. Et quand je serai certain que vous ne m'enverrez pas immédiatement un sort, je vous la rendrai. »

« A quoi est-ce que vous jouez ? » laissa échapper Potter.

Snape dut lutter contre l'envie de lever les mains au ciel. « Je ne joue à rien du tout. Je veux que cette guerre trois fois maudite se termine et que le Seigneur des Ténèbres meure pour ne plus jamais avoir affaire à vous ! »

« Eh bien, vous n'aurez pas à affaire à moi quand vous serez à Azkaban ! » ironisa Potter.

« Si c'est la fin qui m'attend pour mes actions, je l'accepterai, parce que contrairement à vous, je ne laisse pas mes propres intérêts pathétiques interférer avec les buts de l'Ordre, » rétorqua Severus. « Et quelle que soit ma révulsion face à certains actes, s'ils sont nécessaires, je les accomplirai, comme Hermione Granger l'a fait, parce qu'on ne pouvait pas vous faire confiance pour réfléchir au delà de ce que vous ressentiez ! »

Potter lui lança un abricot à demi-mangé dessus, et le manqua. « Vous pouvez parler autant que vous voulez de l'Ordre et d'Hermione, espèce de foutu salaud, mais vous n'avez fait rien d'autre que de VOUS tenir hors de danger depuis la dernière guerre ! Et vous avez beau essayer de CONTINUER à jouer dans les deux camps maintenant, ça ne convaincra JAMAIS personne que vous êtes autre chose qu'un LÂCHE menteur et meurtrier ! »

Avant que le gamin ne puisse reprendre son souffle pour continuer, Snape avait traversé la cuisine et l'avait plaqué contre le mur, une main serrée autour de sa gorge. Approchant son visage de celui du gamin, Severus chuchota, « Vous feriez mieux d'espérer que je vous dis effectivement la vérité, Potter, parce que si je me maîtrisais aussi peu que vous, je me ferais l'immense plaisir de vous liquider à mains nues. » Potter grogna et se débattit, mais Severus le clouait là où il était et commença à serrer. Il eut un sourire satisfait quand les yeux du garçon trahirent cette première étincelle de peur…

_Tu n'as pas intérêt à lui faire de mal, Severus. Je l'aime._

_Par tous les diables de l'enfer_. Il lâcha et fit un pas en arrière. Potter détourna les yeux de lui, les bras croisés dans un futile effort de dissimuler ses tremblements, et marmonna, « Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? »

Il poussa un long soupir. « Je vous l'ai déjà dit. » Potter lui lança un long regard incrédule. « Pensez ce que vous voulez, mais nous partons bientôt. »

« Où on va ? » demanda le gamin.

« Nagini sera au quartier général du Seigneur des Ténèbres dans le Dartmoor. Je serai capable d'y entrer ouvertement moi-même, et de vous y faire entrer à couvert, et à ce moment-là je fournirai au Seigneur des Ténèbres une raison de quitter les lieux. Je vous rejoindrai alors, vous appellerez le serpent, et nous nous débarrasserons de lui. »

Potter plissa les yeux. « Ils ne laisseront pas l'endroit complètement à l'abandon comment est-ce que je suis supposé empêcher tout le monde de se rendre compte que je suis là ? »

« Son quartier général est ce qui reste d'une mine d'étain vieille de plusieurs siècles, » expliqua Severus. « On entend la voix de cette créature depuis n'importe quel point de l'endroit, et elle parle ou siffle fréquemment. D'après ce dont je me souviens de votre usage du Fourchelangue, je doute que les gardes reconnaissent la différence. »

« Eh bien… » Potter haussa les épaules et regarda ses pieds. « Si je n'ai pas le choix, autant qu'on s'y mette. »

« A la bonne heure. » Severus lui fit signe d'avancer vers la porte. Le gamin le précéda (de façon plutôt stupide), ce qui donna à Severus l'opportunité de pointer sa baguette sur lui. « _Habeo propé !_ »

« Hé ! » Potter se retourna vivement, essayant de sortir la baguette qu'il n'avait pas, et se mit à distance de Snape en piétinant. Se regardant de bas en haut, il demanda, « Mais qu'est-ce que… »

Severus ricana. « Je ne suis pas complètement idiot, Potter. Ce sort ne vous fera aucun mal, il assurera seulement que vous n'aurez pas l'occasion de vous aventurer hors de ma portée avant que nous n'ayons atteint notre destination. » La façon dont le gamin grogna lui fit comprendre que telle avait précisément été son intention. « Si vous avez l'intention de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, apporter la victoire à l'Ordre, et au passage de me voir condamner à une peine bien méritée de perpétuité à Azkaban, je vous suggèrerais de travailler votre créativité… » Potter se mit à bouder. « Maintenant que ce petit détail a été réglé, est-ce que nous pouvons y aller ? »

Après une courte période de délibération, à foudroyer du regard les dalles du carrelage, le gamin se retourna et avança vers la porte. Severus attendit là où il était pendant un moment, puis eut un sourire narquois quand son complice malgré lui se retrouva soudain incapable d'effectivement atteindre la porte. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment qu'il alla rejoindre Potter.

XoXoX

Il fit Transplaner Potter en tandem jusqu'au Dartmoor. « Nous sommes toujours à plusieurs kilomètres du quartier général. J'ai un Portoloin qui nous ramènera à la planque en cas d'urgence, mais il vaudrait mieux ne pas en faire usage si nous pouvons l'éviter il serait repéré et l'intrusion découverte. »

Potter le regarda en fronçant les sourcils. « Comment est-ce que je suis supposé me battre contre Nagini si je ne peux pas m'éloigner de vous de plus de trois pas ? »

« J'annulerai le sort une fois que nous serons arrivés, » dit Severus. Avec un regard de côté vers le garçon, il ajouta, « Dans l'espoir qu'une fois que vous aurez constaté que je vous ai amené au quartier général du Seigneur des Ténèbres _sans_ vous livrer immédiatement entre ses mains impatientes, même une force de conviction aussi têtue que la vôtre sera incapable de nier mon but. » Le gamin lui lança un regard plein de doute, mais continua à marcher. « Et gardez les yeux ouverts. Il y a un plus grand risque de patrouilles à mesure qu'on approche. »

Un lourd silence s'installa en même temps qu'un épais brouillard, et Severus remarqua que Potter regardait autour d'eux avec appréhension. Il faisait plus froid ici que même sur les terres de Poudlard dans les Highlands d'Ecosse, et la lande était connue pour son atmosphère inhospitalière. De savoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait installé ici sa nouvelle demeure ne faisait qu'y ajouter. Sans en avoir l'intention, Severus dit doucement, « J'ai assuré à Miss Granger que je vous protégerais pendant tout cela. »

Le gamin lui jeta un regard perçant. « Je ne crois pas une seconde qu'elle serait tombée d'accord avec vous comme ça sans parler avec moi. »

« Peut-être qu'elle considère que vous pourriez raisonnablement affronter cette déconvenue temporaire pour la guerre. Peut-être qu'elle ne considère pas que votre approbation soit l'alpha et l'oméga de cet effort de guerre. »

Potter secoua la tête, tournant à nouveau le regard vers l'avant alors qu'il pataugeait dans la terre marécageuse. « Elle ne ferait ça à aucun d'entre nous, pas plus que nous ne la livrerions à Lucius Malefoy. Mais bon, j'imagine que vous, ça ne vous fait pas grand chose de sacrifier des gens, pas vrai ? »

Severus serra les poings et accéléra, ravi d'avoir besoin de se concentrer sur l'endroit où il mettait les pieds pour éloigner de son esprit ses idées de mettre une bonne claque au petit crétin.

_Ne lui fais pas de mal._

_Je ne vais pas faire de mal à ton précieux petit animal de compagnie, femme, alors arrête de me casser les oreilles !_

Maudite soit-elle. _MAUDITE soit-elle._

Le gamin l'observait, sentant apparemment le soudain émoi de Snape qui le laissait plus qu'un peu perplexe. Quand Severus le foudroya du regard, il mit effectivement une plus grande distance entre eux. « C'est encore loin ? »

« Un peu plus de cinq kilomètres. Il y a environ une heure de marche depuis l'extérieur des barrières de protection magiques. »

Observant la végétation broussailleuse et les buttes rocheuses autour d'eux, Potter fit remarquer, « Je suis surpris que ce ne soit pas plus loin on peut certainement franchir cette distance plutôt rapidement si on en a besoin. »

« Sur un terrain ordinaire, oui, mais pas dans le Dartmoor. Les barrières sont positionnées de telle façon que quiconque ne connaissant pas la route directe risque de croiser des marécages de tourbe, quelle que soit la direction d'où il vient. Vous n'avez pas, je suppose, lu _Le Chien des Baskerville_ ? »

« Sherlock Holmes, bien sûr que je l'ai lu ! » répondit le gamin, l'air insulté.

_Hermione le lui a probablement donné._ Cette pensée lui échappa avant qu'il ne puisse l'en empêcher, et il poursuivit. « Ce sont les bourbiers sur lesquels l'horrible fin de l'antagoniste est basée, et leur danger n'est pas exagéré, particulièrement pas après des pluies abondantes. »

Potter regarda le sol sous ses pieds et ne put retenir un frisson. Severus eut un sourire narquois. _Il connaît plutôt bien l'histoire, alors._

Quand le gamin trébucha sur la terre détrempée quelques minutes plus tard avec un cri d'alarme étouffé, Severus leva les yeux au ciel et alla l'aider à se relever. « Nous sommes sur la terre ferme, Potter, détendez… »

Une poignée de boue le frappa en plein visage, lui faisant faire par réflexe un pas en arrière, pour se retrouver percuté par tout le poids d'un adolescent le jetant au sol. « Potter ! »

Sa seule réponse fut un poing dans la mâchoire et une folle lutte désordonnée, roulant dans l'herbe humide jusqu'à ce que sa baguette lui soit arrachée de la main et que son extrémité soit plantée très rudement contre sa gorge. Sifflant de rage, Severus essuya la terre de ses yeux et foudroya le gamin du regard. « Où est ma baguette ? » siffla Potter.

« Dans ma poche. »

« Laquelle ? »

« Avant gauche. »

« _Incarcerus._ » Maintenant Severus jura furieusement alors que des cordes liaient ses bras contre son corps pendant que Potter fouillait ses poches pour trouver la baguette. Quand le gamin ne sourit même pas en la trouvant, Severus jura de nouveau. « La ferme, ou je vous bâillonne ! »

« Vous allez nous faire tuer tous les deux, espèce de gamin stupide ! » aboya-t-il. « Je ne vous ai fait aucun mal ! »

Potter semblait froidement déterminé, et Severus aurait été surpris en bien de cette capacité à ne pas se laisser distraire par ses émotions – si ce n'avait pas été si inopportun à ce moment précis. « S'il y a une chose que j'ai apprise en vous voyant assassiner Dumbledore, c'est à ne pas baisser ma garde avec vous une seule foutue seconde. » Il se leva. « _Mobilicorpus._ On revient par le chemin par lequel on est arrivés, puis retour à Poudlard, et l'Ordre pourra s'occuper de vous. »

« Vous condamnez Hermione Granger en même temps, Potter, » prévint Severus, avec une pointe de désespoir.

« Non, c'est faux. Vous êtes un menteur je suis sûr que vous l'avez forcée d'une façon ou d'une autre. »

« Et s'il est prouvé qu'elle n'a subi aucune coercition ? » le défia Severus, s'étirant pour croiser le regard du garçon alors qu'il flottait dans les airs à ses côtés.

Les yeux de Potter s'assombrirent sous l'incertitude, puis il secoua la tête. « Ils comprendront. Je comprends. Vous avez trompé Dumbledore, rien que ça – peut-être que vous êtes parvenu à la tromper elle aussi. » Comme s'il essayait de s'en convaincre lui-même, il répéta, « je comprends, il faudra qu'ils en fassent autant. Ce n'est pas de sa faute. »

« Vous avez raison, » grogna Severus, se tortillant entre les cordes. « Ce n'est pas de sa faute. Elle ne pouvait pas vous faire confiance pour l'écouter, et moi non plus, alors nous avons été forcés de faire ça. Mais l'Ordre n'est _pas_ si compréhensif envers les traîtres, Potter, et ils l'enverront directement à… »

« NE L'APPELLEZ PAS COMME ÇA ! » hurla Potter, laissant Severus tomber au sol alors qu'il perdait le contrôle de sa baguette. « Ne l'appelez JAMAIS comme ça ! Elle n'avait pas l'INTENTION de le faire vous ne me ferez JAMAIS croire ça, alors ne l'appelez PLUS JAMAIS comme ça ! »

« C'EST COMME ÇA QU'ILS L'APPELERONT ! » cria Severus, s'asseyant malgré ses liens. Potter pointait vers lui une baguette tremblante. « Niez-le autant que vous voulez, mais votre parole ne la sauvera pas, espèce d'enfant STUPIDE ! Et votre TRIOMPHE de m'avoir amené devant la cruelle justice d'Azkaban sera terni par son sort – tuez-moi d'un sort sur place si vous le voulez, mais ça ne changera rien : elle IRA en prison ! Personne de l'Ordre à part elle ne sait que je demeure loyal à leur cause pour avoir livré leur précieux 'Sauveur' au supposé serviteur du Seigneur des Ténèbres et à l'assassin de Dumbledore, elle ira en prison, et elle y mourra. »

« Non, » chuchota Potter, le visage blanc. « C'est faux. Je… je ne laisserai pas ça lui arriver. »

Severus montra les dents au gamin. « Elle vous a livré à moi, Potter, pourquoi est-ce que vous vous inquiétez tant pour elle ? »

« Elle ne l'a PAS fait exprès ! » cria Potter, l'air plus désespéré qu'en colère maintenant. « Elle ne nous trahirait PAS, AUCUN de nous ! Elle – elle est mon amie, » insista-t-il, baissant un peu la voix.

Severus regarda droit dans les yeux du gamin, essayant par la force de sa volonté de le faire _écouter_, pour une fois, « Potter. Je ne vous ai… pas… menti. Mon objectif est de détruire le dernier Horcrux exactement de la façon que je vous ai décrite. Si nous partons maintenant, nous perdons non seulement la meilleure chance que nous ayons de tuer le serpent mais mon travail d'espion ET toute preuve de l'innocence d'Hermione Granger ! »

« Ils m'écouteront, » chuchota Potter, maintenant effrayé.

« Ils ne le feront pas, » contra Severus, baissant la voix. « Je ne lui ai rien fait, ni par magie, ni à l'aide de potions, ni d'aucune autre façon coercitive. Elle a agi de sa propre volonté, et c'est tout ce qui comptera pour eux. Vous avez une bien meilleure chance de persuader Nagini de venir vers vous à la rencontre de son destin que de persuader le Ministère de ne pas mettre cette jeune femme à Azkaban pour le reste de ses jours. »

Potter déglutit, et la baguette hésita dans sa main, mais ensuite des bruits parvinrent à leurs oreilles à tous les deux : des bruits qui n'étaient pas seulement les grouillements et les mouvements de la lande. Des voix.

Potter se figea, et Severus chuchota, « Potter ! Donnez-moi ma baguette ! Vite ! »

La panique et la confusion se lisaient sans peine sur le visage du gamin, mais ensuite il fit un pas en arrière. « Non. »

« Bon sang, petit, je ne vous mens pas à son sujet ! » siffla Snape désespérément, entendant les voix devenir plus fortes, quoiqu'il ne puisse pas déterminer à quel point elles étaient proches.

Mais Potter secoua la tête, se mordit la lèvre, et répondit. « Si. Je sais que vous mentez. C'est forcé. »

« Non ! » implora presque Snape, mais le gamin se retourna et repartit en courant vers l'endroit d'où ils venaient.

_Oh merde. Merde. MERDE !_

Pire, le son se propageait, ce qui était normal sur la lande, et les voix se transformèrent soudain en cris, qui approchaient maintenant indubitablement dans leur direction. Severus lutta frénétiquement, cherchant une pierre, une brindille, _n'importe quoi_ pour se libérer avant que toute chance qu'ils avaient ne s'envole en fumée. Mais il y eut alors un cri quelque part dans le brouillard, et des exclamations excitées répondirent alors que les pas lourds le dépassaient.

« AAH – qu'est-ce que… oh mon Dieu ! » C'était Potter.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ! Purée ! Regardez un peu ce qu'on a là, les gars ! Ce fichu Harry Potter en personne, l'a atterri en plein dans un de nos fosses de boue ! » De gros éclats de rires résonnèrent.

« Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? On l'laisse couler ? »

Alors qu'ils se mettaient tous à rire et à railler un Potter coincé là, Severus ne détecta aucune voix familière parmi eux, aucun Mangemort de haut rang. Une patrouille, probablement, ou peut-être une petite escouade.

« Les vieilles écuries du Dartmoor vont t'engloutir, fiston, 'vec les p'tits poneys ! »

« Allez vous faire foutre ! » cria Potter. « Oh, mon – ARRÊTEZ ! – Non… »

Severus serra les dents. Il ne lui restait pas beaucoup d'options. _Au point où j'en suis…_ « A l'aide ! »

« Hein ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Qui est là ? »

« ICI ! » vociféra Severus. « Donnez-moi un coup de main, bande de crétins ! »

Potter cria plusieurs obscénités à Severus, ce qui eut en fait pour effet de précipiter les Mangemorts plus rapidement à son secours. Deux d'entre eux émergèrent de la brume et eurent un mouvement de recul surpris. « Holà ! Snape ! »

« Détachez-moi, merde, et ne laissez pas le gamin vous échapper ! » leur lança Severus. A son intense soulagement, ils semblaient être des sous-fifres, et obéirent automatiquement à ses ordres. Une fois détaché, il se rua à travers la brume pour trouver deux autres gros bras du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et Harry Potter enfoncé jusqu'au torse dans le marais. « Par tous les diables, qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Notre compte est bon si le Seigneur des Ténèbres apprend qu'on l'a perdu ! »

« Euh, oui, désolé Monsieur ! _Mobilicorpus !_ »

Potter siffla entre ses dents et se débattit alors qu'on l'élevait dans les airs. A le regarder, les Mangemorts ne l'avaient soulevé de là que pour le laisser retomber dans le gadoue plusieurs fois. Severus resta là, froidement, alors que le garçon retombait sur ses pieds. « Il avait ma baguette. »

« _Accio_ la baguette de Snape ! » La baguette vola du de la fosse boueuse jusqu'à la main de Snape. Il la nettoya d'un air dégoûté et Attira celle de Potter.

« Incroyable, » dit-il, regardant le garçon par dessus son épaule. « Deux baguettes, et il n'est toujours pas fichu de se sortir du marécage. » Les Mangemorts ricanèrent, et il agita la main vers l'avant. « Ne restons pas là. Notre Maître sera déjà assez livide comme ça qu'il ait encore failli s'échapper. »

« Oui Monsieur ! » Severus posa une main ferme sur l'épaule du garçon pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir, et les Mangemorts, obéissants, se placèrent autour d'eux.

Mais alors qu'ils se retournaient, Severus lança une pichenette de magie sans baguette qui fit tomber le dernier d'entre eux – apparemment, parce qu'il avait trébuché tout seul – droit dans la fosse. « Argh ! »

« Oh, pour l'amour de… Allez le chercher ! » s'exclama Snape, exaspéré. Les trois autres obéirent en toute hâte, sans jamais voir Snape fourrer la baguette de Potter dans sa main. Il ignora l'expression étonnée du gamin et visa le dos de ses anciens compagnons. « _Avada Kedavra._ » Le plus proche d'entre eux bascula sans un bruit, piquant du nez dans la gadoue avec son camarade, ce qui poussa vers le fond le premier Mangemort malheureux. Les deux autres se retournèrent avec des cris de surprise, mais le second Sort de Mort de Severus en envoya un autre rejoindre les deux premiers dans leur tombe crasseuse avant qu'il ne puisse lever sa baguette.

Potter lança un _Stupefix_, ce qui n'aurait pas fait l'affaire si le dernier du groupe n'était pas lui aussi tombé droit dans la fosse, qui aurait rapidement l'effet de mettre fin à sa vie aussi sûrement que le Sort de Mort. Le gamin eut en fait un mouvement vers l'avant dans un effort inconsidéré de laisser à l'homme la vie sauve, mais Severus l'arrêta.

« Non. »

Potter se retourna, et de grands yeux verts horrifiés le fixèrent. « On… on ne peut pas… »

« Si. On peut. » Severus le regarda de la tête aux pieds, puis soupira. Continuer jusqu'au quartier général avec Potter dans cet état ne serait pas une bonne idée. « Allons-y. » Potter ne protesta même pas, quoiqu'il n'ait manifestement pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où ils allaient (si sa course tout droit dans le brouillard n'avait pas déjà été une indication.) Il essaya de regarder en arrière plusieurs fois, mais Severus le tira plus loin et continua à lui faire fermement regarder devant. Un regard en arrière vers l'endroit avait déjà révélé à Snape que la surface de sphaigne verte était à nouveau paisible, sans indication des quatre corps que le marais avait engloutis.

Il n'y avait nul besoin que Potter le voie, surtout que le garçon était en train de trembler violemment sous la main de Snape qui le dirigeait, et semblait à peine capable de marcher droit. _Soyez maudit, Albus, comment est-ce que vous voulez que cet enfant vainque le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?_

Mais dans cet état, Severus devait le reconnaître, il comprenait mieux l'attitude d'Hermione – tout du moins, son attitude protectrice, sinon son amour. Il ne dit rien alors qu'ils sortaient des barrières de protection magiques et Transplanaient vers la planque, et Potter non plus.

XoXoXoX

« Dieu du ciel, Harry, Severus, qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ? » s'exclama le portrait d'Albus alors qu'ils entraient.

« Une complication mineure : un incident avec une fosse dans le marais suivi d'une rencontre avec une patrouille, » expliqua brièvement Severus. A Harry, il dit, « Allez vous nettoyer. » Le gamin ne répondit rien, mais marcha jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre d'un pas qui était presque une transe, et ferma la porte.

Albus fit la grimace. « Oh là là. Il a l'air au trente-sixième dessous, Severus. »

Grognant, Severus ôta sa robe et commença à lancer des Sortilèges de Nettoyage sur ses vêtements sales. « Ce fichu gamin tête a failli tout faire rater. Il s'est précipité dans une fosse _après _m'avoir désarmé et laissé ligoté là ! »

« Mais les Mangemorts ? »

« Ils étaient quatre, une patrouille ou une petite escouade, à vue de nez. Une fois qu'ils m'ont libéré – et qu'ils ont libéré Potter – je me suis débarrassé d'eux dans la fosse. Enfin, » Severus eut un rire sans amusement. « Potter en a dégommé un, quoiqu'il aurait peut-être essayé de sauver le pauvre type si je ne l'avais pas éloigné de là. Ce gamin est stupide. »

« Harry n'a jamais tué, tu sais, » dit Albus, d'un ton de réprimande.

« Maintenant, si, » ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer Snape, y prenant une joie assez cruelle.

Albus leva les sourcils, et…

_Je sais exactement comment ça a été entre vous deux depuis le jour où tu l'as rencontré, quels qu'aient été les enjeux, et je ne te l'amènerai pas pour que tu le traites de cette façon après l'avoir kidnappé. Tu n'as pas intérêt à lui faire de mal, Severus ! Je l'aime ! Tu n'as pas __**intérêt**__ !_

Severus grimaça et se détourna. Il ne croyait pas un instant que les portraits puissent avoir le pouvoir de Légilimencie, mais quand même…

« Tu devrais aller le voir. Il a l'air assez secoué, » lui indiqua doucement Albus.

Avec un grommellement ennuyé, Severus entra à grands pas dans la chambre de Potter. Il trouva le garçon assis par terre dans la salle de bains, les genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine, la tête sur les genoux malgré la gadoue qui couvrait toujours ses vêtements. Il retint un soupir. « Ils vous ont fait du mal ? »

« Non, » marmonna Potter, le regard éteint.

Severus lui prit le bras et tira. « Debout. Retirez ces vêtements crasseux, donnez-les moi, et prenez un bain – à moins que vous n'ayez besoin d'aide pour ça aussi. » Cette pique réveilla le garçon, et il sauta pratiquement pour s'écarter. « Ensuite, sortez de là. » Sans attendre de discussion, il retourna dans la chambre et attendit. Quelques instants plus tard, Potter poussa ses vêtements boueux depuis la porte de la salle de bains, et Severus les nettoya raisonnablement d'un sort et les laissa sur le lit.

Quand Potter sortit, Severus avait fait du café, et il lui fit signe de passer par la cuisine quand le garçon jeta de ce côté un regard d'espoir. Il commença ce qu'il s'attendait à être sa énième tentative d'expliquer la vérité alors que Potter revenait, mais il fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose clochait… Potter boitait.

« Je croyais que vous aviez dit que vous n'étiez pas blessé ! » lâcha-t-il, exaspéré.

Le gamin battit des paupières. « Hein ? Ils ne m'ont pas… oh, ma jambe. C'est pas eux, je l'ai cassée à l'entraînement l'autre jour. »

Severus lui fit signe d'approcher et tenta un Sortilège de Diagnostic. « Cassée ? »

« Mise en miettes serait plus approprié, » intervint Albus depuis un portrait tout proche. Potter sursauta. « J'ai fait un saut à l'Infirmerie, tu dois t'en souvenir, Harry, après que Minerva m'ait dit que tu avais été blessé. » Severus observa avec curiosité la bouche du garçon s'ouvrir de surprise, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Albus sourit et ajouta, « Et les pauvres Neville et Luna ont souffert de contusions lors de la même séance – Alastor était bien découragé. »

Le gamin faillit en laisser tomber sa tasse de café. Severus la lui prit des mains et la posa sur la table alors que Potter s'écroulait dans un fauteuil. « Vous connaissez les propriétés d'un véritable portrait magique, je présume ? » demanda-t-il tranquillement. Potter acquiesça. Le portrait d'Albus ne pouvait pas connaître les événements qui s'étaient produits dans l'Infirmerie de Poudlard et le bureau de la Directrice à moins qu'il ne soit effectivement un véritable portrait, d'aucune façon ensorcelé ou biaisé de façon à parler d'autre chose que des propres connaissances du Directeur décédé.

Quand Potter leva à nouveau les yeux, plutôt que Severus, c'est le portrait qu'il regarda d'un air accusateur. « Il vous a tué ! »

« Seulement parce que je le lui ai demandé, » répondit Albus. « Ou plutôt, je l'ai supplié. J'ai dû l'implorer, et même là, pendant un instant, j'ai eu peur qu'il ne le fasse pas. »

« Mais il était en colère… » Potter s'interrompit et regarda Severus, toutes couleurs quittant son visage. « Elle… elle pleurait. Elle m'a dit… »

« Elle vous a supplié, » dit Severus, gardant une voix aussi neutre que possible. « Elle vous a supplié de lui faire confiance, de la croire. Et d'avoir confiance en Dumbledore. »

Fermant les yeux bien fort, Potter chercha à tâtons son mug de café et en but une gorgée plutôt généreuse, grimaçant quand il se brûla la bouche. Severus hésita à y ajouter du whisky, mais se décida contre. Le gamin aurait besoin de toutes ses facultés. Une autre gorgée, et Potter s'était calmé un peu. Sans rouvrir les yeux, il marmonna, « Dans combien de temps on retourne s'occuper de Nagini ? »

Albus afficha un grand sourire, et Severus relâcha un souffle. « Dès que vous vous en sentirez capable. Je vais vous donner une potion pour votre jambe ce soir ça devrait calmer toute douleur résiduelle après la Guérison. Combien d'os avez-vous cassés ? »

Potter eut un geste distrait en direction du portrait. « Il avait raison : la plupart d'entre eux. En fait, c'était le haut de la jambe, la hanche. » Il grimaça et se leva pour faire lentement les cent pas autour de la pièce. « Ginny a dit qu'elle était bouleversée ce jour-là, mais on pensait que c'était à cause de ce que Maugrey n'arrêtait pas de dire, que j'étais au centre de tout. »

« Je vous l'ai dit, je n'ai rien fait pour la forcer. Je lui ai simplement présenté les faits comme je l'ai fait pour vous. Elle a, cependant, été bouleversée quand j'ai abordé le sujet pour la première fois, la veille du jour où je vous ai amené ici, » admit Severus.

Potter hocha la tête, évitant de croiser son regard. « Je me suis blessé à la jambe ce matin-là – avant-hier, j'imagine. On pensait tous qu'elle était… » Il se retourna brusquement. « Qu'est-ce qui va lui arriver ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'a pas pu venir avec nous ? »

« J'ai envisagé de l'amener également pour donner l'impression que je vous avais kidnappés tous les deux, » dit Severus. « Initialement, mon intention était qu'elle reste au château en tant que contact, pour que je puisse au moins la tenir informée, elle, de nos progrès et de votre bien-être, mais… » il n'était pas sûr de devoir admettre ça, puisque Potter avait de toute évidence été trop distrait pour observer au moment où Severus était arrivé à l'école, mais le gamin sentait déjà qu'il y avait quelque chose. « Elle a été vue en train de m'aider. Vous n'avez pas remarqué que plusieurs de vos camarades arrivaient du château ? »

De toute évidence, non : Potter devint livide. « Merlin, » chuchota-t-il. « Ils l'ont vue… qu'est-ce qu'ils vont faire ? »

« Je ne sais pas, » confessa Severus. « Il est possible qu'ils présument, comme vous l'avez fait, qu'elle a été d'une façon ou d'une autre forcée. Cependant, les preuves pèseront contre elle une fois qu'elle aura été examinée par Madame Pomfresh, comme elle le sera le plus certainement. Au delà de ce point, il n'y a aucune façon de savoir comment ils réagiront. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous avez dû la mêler à tout ça ? » demanda le garçon. « Pourquoi est-ce que Malefoy ne pouvait pas aider ? »

« La position de Drago au sein de l'Ordre est trop précaire, Harry, » dit Albus. « Quoique nous y ayons pensé. Notre Hermione s'est avérée très calme, même quand Severus l'a retenue Square Grimmaud – oh, oui, ça s'est passé comme elle l'a dit. J'étais plutôt contrarié que Severus ait insisté pour raconter son histoire à qui que ce soit, mais Hermione a accompli beaucoup plus que ce qu'une simple silhouette de peinture comme moi n'aurait pu, finalement. »

« J'imagine qu'elle était plus douée que Malefoy pour ça, » marmonna le gamin, et Severus eut un reniflement amusé. Puis Potter fronça à nouveau les sourcils. « Et lui ? Est-ce qu'ils vont savoir ? »

« J'en doute. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de discuter avec Hermione d'une éventuelle histoire qu'elle pourrait raconter, mais elle connaît les implications et le besoin de silence total, ainsi que d'ignorance de sa propre part. Je n'ai même pas pu lui donner le réconfort de ce que je vous ai raconté sur les vieilles mines d'étain – c'était trop dangereux pour elle de savoir quoi que ce soit, fichu Maugrey. » Maintenant, c'était au tour de Severus de faire les cent pas. « Mais comme Albus l'a dit, Drago aurait été plus soupçonné qu'elle nous n'avons rien pu lui dire de mon intention de vous enlever. » Il foudroya Harry du regard. « Hermione a été _entièrement_ seule dans cette affaire, sans personne à qui se confier à part moi, et elle a risqué beaucoup parce qu'elle a confiance en moi. Quelle que soit mon antipathie pour vous, je n'ai pas l'intention de prendre à la légère la promesse que je _lui_ ai faite. »

Potter le dévisageait. « Vous voulez dire que Malefoy n'était pas au courant ? »

« Je crois que c'est ce que je viens de dire. »

« Je ne parle pas de moi, ça, je veux dire, je comprends, mais… tous ces tuyaux, ces déductions qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de faire – je veux dire, elle fait toujours ça, mais… vous travaillez avec elle depuis le Square Grimmaud ? »

« Bien sûr, Harry, » dit Albus. « Comme je le faisais remarquer, elle est moins limitée que moi dans ses mouvements. »

« Mais Malefoy était au courant pour vous, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Il sait que je suis toujours loyal à l'Ordre, oui. C'est moi qui l'ai amené au château – ou du moins, qui l'ai protégé jusqu'à ce qu'il y arrive, à la demande de sa mère. Minerva l'a accueilli, » expliqua Severus. « J'ai pu le voir quand je venais au château pour parler à Hermione, mais il n'était pas dans le secret notre travail concernant l'Ordre. C'était trop dangereux. Trop de gens dans l'Ordre continuaient à le soupçonner, pour ne rien dire de Lucius Malefoy qui était à ses trousses. »

Maintenant le gamin semblait seulement perdu. « Oh. Alors elle se servait de lui comme couverture pour vous renc… mais ça ne colle pas… » il se tut et une expression des plus étranges passa sur son visage, comme s'il essayait de résoudre une énigme particulièrement paradoxale.

« Harry ? » appela Albus. « Qu'est-ce qui ne colle pas ? Ce n'est pas si compliqué que ça – Hermione a été le contact de Severus dans l'Ordre, et a fait passer ses informations pour ses propres inventions, intelligente jeune femme qu'elle est. »

« Mais comment est-ce que vous avez pu garder ça secret de Malefoy, s'il était avec vous ? » demanda Harry, ignorant Albus.

« Il n'était pas là, » répondit Severus, secouant la tête. _Vraiment, ce gamin est si lent, c'est un miracle qu'il puisse comprendre la moitié de ce que dit Hermione._ « Souvent, il n'était pas dans ses quartiers quand nous nous rencontrions là, et quand il y était, nous lui demandions de sortir. Il comprenait les raisons, puisque contrairement au Gryffondor de base, il n'éprouve pas un besoin irrépressible d'être dans le secret de toute conversation que des individus plus expérimentés jugent bon d'entretenir. »

La lèvre de Potter se retroussa, et Severus eut un sourire narquois, s'attendant à une réplique indignée à l'insulte faite à sa Maison, mais à sa surprise, la réaction du garçon n'alla pas dans ce sens. De surnaturellement pâle à cause de l'angoisse, le gamin devint rouge de colère. « Alors expliquez-moi, » souffla-t-il, ses yeux verts à nouveau assombris par le soupçon, « avec qui diable elle était le soir de Noël ? Et après… toutes ces fois… _vous_… »

« Qu'est-ce que – Harry – » commença Albus, avant de réaliser ce que voulait dire Potter. Et juste au moment où le garçon se retournait pour regarder le portrait, Albus regarda Snape.

_Oh. Bon. Potter n'est pas aussi bête que je l'aurais cru._

_Malheureusement._

Le fait que Potter ne crie pas, ne lui lance rien à la figure, n'augurait rien de bon. « C'était vous, » dit-il très doucement, ne regardant pas Snape tout à fait dans les yeux. « Cette nuit-là, quand elle est revenue, elle était… ses vêtements tout… ce n'était pas Malefoy, c'était vous. On lui a fichu une raclée monstrueuse parce qu'on pensait _qu'il_ profitait d'elle, et puis elle… elle a dit qu'elle n'avait pas besoin qu'on la protège, elle a fini par nous convaincre, même si on n'aimait pas que Malefoy la tripote, mais elle ne craignait rien, elle était de taille face à ce crétin – c'était vous ! Vous… vous l'avez embrassée, décoiffée… _touchée…_ »

« Severus ? » demanda de nouveau le portrait, d'un ton vaguement horrifié.

Mais Snape n'eut pas le temps de répondre quand il se retrouva à repousser l'attaque d'un garçon de dix-sept ans absolument hystérique, qui oublia sa baguette pour tout simplement se jeter sur Snape, rugissant comme un animal sauvage et ayant apparemment l'intention de mettre en pièce le sorcier plus grand et plus vieux que lui à mains nues.

Il y serait peut-être parvenu si Severus n'avait pas eu la même allonge, plus une bonne marge, mais le gamin était tellement enragé que ni les cris d'Albus, ni rien de ce que sa victime projetée pouvait dire ne le décourageait, et Severus se retrouva finalement une main fermement posée sur la tête du gamin, le gardant à un bras de distance alors qu'il lançait des coups de poings comme un forcené.

« ESPÈCE DE FOUTU CONNARD IMMONDE, MALADE ET VICIEUX, POURQUOI EST-CE QUE JE VOUS ÉCOUTERAIS ? _POURQUOI ? QU'EST-CE VOUS LUI AVEZ FAIT, ESPÈCE DE PERVERS DÉPRAVÉ ?_ » cria Potter. « JE _LE SAVAIS !_ JE _SAVAIS_ QUE VOUS LUI AVIEZ FAIT QUELQUE CHOSE, D'UNE FAÇON OU D'UNE AUTRE, C'EST SEULEMENT QUE JE N'AURAIS JAMAIS CRU QUE MÊME _VOUS_, VOUS SOMBRERIEZ SI- CONNARD, CONNARD ! Vous… vous lui avez 'présenté les faits' – sale menteur ! Espèce de FOUTU MENTEUR ! ESPÈCE DE FOUTU CONNARD VICIEUX, JE VAIS VOUS TUER ! VOUS L'AVEZ TOUCHÉE, VOUS VOUS ÊTES SERVI D'ELLE, VOUS L'AVEZ _OBLIGÉE_, VIOLENTÉE – »

Ce fut la goutte d'eau. Severus attrapa Potter par la peau du cou et jeta le garçon contre le mur, parvenant à lui couper le souffle. « SILENCE ! » rugit-il.

Potter aurait probablement continué à hurler s'il avait été capable de respirer, mais il glissa au sol, la respiration sifflante et fusillant Snape du regard.

« Severus, qu'est-ce que tu as fait… »

« Taisez-vous, Albus ! Je REFUSE d'entendre à nouveau des suppositions si dégoûtantes franchir vos lèvres, Potter, ou j'oublierai la promesse que je lui ai faite ! » Le gamin montra les dents, mais Severus avait sa baguette à la main, alors il ne dit rien. « Vous pouvez me voir comme la variante qui vous chante d'ordure et d'infamie, espèce de bambin naïf, mais vous ne parlerez pas d'Hermione avec autant de mépris ! » Potter cilla. Severus le remit sur pieds et garda sa baguette pointée sur lui. « _Vous_. Espèce de petit crétin pathétique et prétentieux, le petit héros du Monde Magique, Hermione Granger en vaut cinquante comme vous. Vous n'avez pas l'ombre de son intelligence, de sa détermination, de _son_ courage et de son dévouement à l'Ordre du Phénix, et pourtant vous avez le culot de vous tenir là et d'affirmer qu'elle est incapable de se protéger de mauvais traitements ! Votre ignorance me sidère, et l'insulte, elle. »

« Vous l'avez _touchée_ ! »

Snape le gifla. « Severus ! » s'exclama Albus.

Severus se retourna sèchement et pointa sa baguette vers le portrait. « Dehors. Potter et moi avons une conversation privée. » Albus hésita, et Severus rugit, « DEHORS ! » Le portrait disparut. Il se retourna vers le garçon. « Ce qu'Hermione Granger choisit de faire, pour l'Ordre, ou pour elle-même, c'est entièrement ses affaires, petit garçon, et ni vous ni aucun autre de vos ignorants petits amis à l'esprit chevaleresque débordant de bonnes intentions n'a aucun droit de dicter ni de juger sa conduite. » Tremblant, Potter essaya de se dégager, mais Severus le claqua à nouveau contre le mur. « Elle est bien mieux armée que vous pour déterminer ce qui est le mieux pour elle et pour l'Ordre, vous dépasse de beaucoup en maturité et en rationalité, et se soucie bien plus de ceux qui l'entourent. Un souci, je dois dire, qu'elle a montré pour vous en paroles et en actes à maintes et maintes reprises, et c'est pour ça que ça me dégoûte infiniment que vous refusiez de quelque façon que ce soit de l'en récompenser. »

Le gamin avait cessé de se débattre maintenant et semblait horrifié. Severus poursuivit froidement. « Regardez la réalité en face, Potter. C'est la guerre, et le temps approche à toute vitesse où nous _devrons_ la gagner ! Si nous ne le faisons pas, alors tous les membres de l'Ordre mourront, y-compris chacun de vos amis prétendument bien-aimés, y-compris Hermione Granger, qui a maintenant sacrifié sa liberté, sa position au sein de l'Ordre, une bonne dose de dignité personnelle, ET selon toute probabilité votre amitié pour elle, à laquelle apparemment elle accorde beaucoup plus de prix que vous. Elle vous a TOUT donné, espèce de gamin stupide et égoïste, pour cette chance de gagner la guerre, et si nous échouons demain à détruire Nagini, ou ensuite à détruire le Seigneur des Ténèbres, elle mourra, soit en dépérissant à Azkaban, ou aux mains de Mangemorts comme Lucius Malefoy – oh oui, » affirma-t-il, voyant Potter blêmir. « Cette attaque dans la Forêt n'était pas feinte, ce n'était pas non plus un quelconque acte de barbarie de ma part – Lucius était là, et il l'a bel et bien attaquée. Je l'ai rattrapé avant qu'il ne puisse la blesser sérieusement, Dieu merci, mais ce n'est qu'un avant-goût de ce que cette femme courageuse devra subir si vous… ne… GRANDISSEZ PAS ! » rugit-il, secouant le garçon à chaque mot.

_Ne lui fais pas de mal._

_Zut._

Conscient que sa fureur dans l'intérêt d'Hermione, pour ce que cette fille avait enduré au nom de ce gamin stupide, était près de le mener à manquer (encore une fois) à sa parole, il traîna un Potter qui avait cessé de protester jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre et l'ouvrit à la volée. Saisissant le garçon par le devant de sa chemise, il le planta devant lui et ajouta, « Grandissez un peu, et essayez de vous montrer digne du sacrifice d'Hermione. » Il donna une bonne poussée à Potter vers la chambre, claqua la porte, et fit demi-tour sans attendre.

« Severus… »

« Laissez-moi tranquille, Albus, » cracha-t-il.

« Je… »

Il sortit à nouveau sa baguette sans regarder le portrait. « J'incinérerai chaque peinture de cette pièce si vous parlez encore. Maintenant, fichez le camp. » Quand il regarda par dessus son épaule, parfaitement prêt à mettre sa menace à exécution, le portrait était vide. Puis il avança vers le buffet et attrapa le Whisky Pur Feu.

Son second verre bien entamé, il s'était suffisamment calmé pour penser à nouveau de façon rationnelle, et il tressaillit intérieurement. Aussi satisfaisant que ça ait pu être de déverser ses pensées sur Potter, il savait qu'Hermione en serait atterrée. Elle ne lui avait jamais demandé de se faire son avocat, et il doutait assez qu'elle veuille qu'il le soit face à Potter.

_Diantre, s'il y avait la moindre chance de sauvegarder leur amitié, je l'ai probablement détruite._ Pas que lui-même soit touché par ce que Potter pouvait bien perdre, mais il savait qu'Hermione serait peinée. Elle se fichait de savoir si les gens qu'elle aimait n'en étaient pas dignes.

_Bien sûr que non. Si c'était un critère important pour elle, elle n'aurait pas voulu de moi._ Cette pensée se fraya un chemin dans son esprit, et il grogna entre ses dents et marmonna un Sortilège de Transparence au mur de la chambre de Potter. Il s'attendait à moitié à trouver la chambre mise à sac par une crise de rage, quoiqu'il ait été trop préoccupé par ses propres sentiments pour entendre quoi que ce soit jusque là.

A sa surprise, Potter avait à peine bougé de l'endroit où il était tombé quand Severus l'avait jeté depuis la porte. Severus était à moitié levé de son siège, alarmé, avant de se rendre compte que le garçon était assis au pied d'un portrait – celui d'Albus, celui qui était effectivement accroché dans la planque. Ils avaient prévu que le garçon aurait cette chambre, pensant qu'Albus pourrait garder un œil sur lui, et finalement, ça semblait faire usage.

Albus était agenouillé dans le coin inférieur du portrait pour le moment, parlant à Potter, dont le front reposait contre le cadre. « Harry, s'il te plaît, ne réagis pas comme ça. »

Severus pouvait voir le gamin trembler. « Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? »

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute… »

« Il a raison. Je n'aurais jamais écouté, quoi qu'ils aient fait. Je ne l'aurais jamais écoutée, elle, ni personne d'autre, j'ai toujours été si sûr que je savais… »

« Tu as été très courageux. »

« Vous voulez dire que j'ai été très _stupide_, » grogna Potter, cognant le mur du poing. « Arrêtez d'essayer de me remonter le moral, je n'ai pas le droit… qu'est-ce qui va lui arriver ? Qu'est-ce qui va arriver aux autres… ils ne savent pas où je suis, ni ce qui s'est passé, et c'est elle qui va tout prendre… ou Malefoy, mais il n'a pas… » Il fut pris d'un tremblement convulsif. « C'est de ma faute, » souffla-t-il. « Ils faisaient seulement… elle ne faisait que… que ce qu'elle avait à faire. Pour l'Ordre, pour la guerre… pour nous tous. Elle avait si peur, et je ne m'en suis même pas rendu compte avant que Ginny ne me le dise… »

Severus ne tenait pas à en entendre plus. Il alla se coucher.

XoXoXoX

Quand il se réveilla le lendemain matin, il soupira. Il était temps de retourner s'occuper de la guerre, et du gamin. Il alla à la porte de Potter et frappa deux fois avant d'ouvrir. Le garçon s'étira, mais refusa de le regarder. Tranquillement, Severus lui dit, « Debout, Potter. Vous devriez manger. »

Potter secoua la tête. « J'ai pas faim… »

« J'ai dit : debout, » répéta-t-il, sans rancœur, mais sans non plus laisser de place à la contradiction. Le gamin tressaillit, mais se leva. Alors qu'il passait devant Severus en sortant de la chambre, celui-ci remarqua qu'il boitait toujours. « Votre jambe vous fait mal ? »

« Ça va. »

« Allez vous asseoir. » Il prépara un repas simple dans la cuisine et attrapa une potion fortifiante ainsi qu'un anti-douleur de moyenne puissance. Potter mangea ce que Snape lui donna, carrément adouci.

Severus avait déjà attaqué un autre verre quand le gamin demanda tout doucement, « Hermione, qu'est-ce qui va lui arriver ? »

Il but une longue gorgée avant de répondre. « Je ne sais pas. »

Potter le regarda avec de grands yeux effrayés. « Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont lui faire ? »

« Je vous l'ai dit, je ne sais pas. »

Le garçon regarda le portrait d'Albus, mais il dit, « Minerva n'est pas revenue dans son bureau depuis que vous avez quitté Poudlard, et on a interdit aux portraits l'accès à l'Infirmerie… même au mien. J'ai vérifié régulièrement pour Severus, mais tout le monde refuse de parler d'elle, même à moi. »

Potter ferma les yeux et détourna le regard. « Il faut qu'on y retourne. Maintenant. On devrait y retourner maintenant. On peut toujours expliquer… »

« Non, nous devons nous occuper de Nagini d'abord. »

« Mais… »

« Souvenez-vous, s'il vous plaît, de mon argument concernant le fait de garder le contrôle de vos émotions, » rappela brièvement Snape. « Aussitôt que notre… association sera révélée, même si nous parvenons à laver son nom, ce qui n'arrivera peut-être pas, » Harry sembla horrifié, « ma position d'espion sera perdue, ainsi que toute chance de gagner l'accès au quartier général du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il sait que Nagini est le dernier Horcrux, et il sait que vous serez à sa recherche. Il est probable que la nouvelle de votre disparition ne soit pas encore sortie de Poudlard, et ça joue en notre avantage. Nous devons continuer suivant le plan. »

« Mais quand on aura fini, » murmura Potter, comme s'il essayait de tenir à distance toute autre possibilité que celle-là, « on pourra y retourner, hein ? Et on pourra expliquer… ils écouteront, ils seront obligés. »

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils le feraient ? VOUS ne l'auriez pas fait._ Mais il se retint.

_Ne lui fais pas de mal._

Il pouvait informer brutalement le gamin qu'il était entièrement possible que le sort d'Hermione soit fixé, quoi qu'ils puissent dire quand ils reviendraient – S'ILS revenaient. Si Harry mourait, que ce soit contre Nagini ou contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, elle serait presque certainement condamnée pour le rôle qu'elle y avait joué, aussi indirect et indispensable qu'il ait été. L'Ordre du Phénix luttait contre la trahison et l'espionnage depuis bien longtemps avant la naissance de Harry Potter ou d'Hermione Granger, ils ne se laisseraient pas attendrir par un lien apparemment si fort que celui qui unissait le Trio. Tout le respect qu'Hermione avait gagné au fil des années compterait pour rien si Harry ne rentrait pas sain et sauf, et même là, elle l'aurait perdu aux yeux de nombreux membres de l'Ordre.

Enfin, elle aurait probablement droit à plus de pitié que lui-même n'en recevrait. Mais au moins, ce ne serait que justice.

Mais de dire ça, aussi vrai que ce soit, blesserait Potter, et ça, Hermione ne le voulait pas. Elle le couvait tellement. Peut-être que c'était pour ça qu'il restait si désespérément immature.

_Je l'aime._

_Oui, oui, je sais._

Juste à ce moment-là un élancement de douleur brûlant dans son bras gauche chassa de son esprit toutes ces pensées apitoyées. Il s'était depuis longtemps entraîné à ne pas crier quand ça arrivait, mais Potter le vit tressaillir. « Qu'est-ce… »

Serrant les dents, Severus frotta sa Marque brûlante, et le garçon se leva d'un bond. « Restez tranquille, il n'y a rien que vous puissiez faire. »

« Si, je peux faire quelque chose, » dit Potter en se levant. Severus le dévisagea. « Emmenez-moi avec vous. »

« Hein – ne soyez pas ridicule ! »

« C'est l'occasion rêvée, non ? Vous aurez une raison d'être à son quartier général, vous pourrez l'éloigner suffisamment longtemps pour que je m'occupe de Nagini ! »

« Potter, » Severus le saisit par les épaules. Cette fois, le gamin ne tressaillit pas. « Vous n'irez PAS affronter ce serpent tout seul. Vous attendrez que je sois avec vous. »

« D'accord, » répondit-il, et il tendit la main vers les deux potions que Severus lui avait donné, mais marqua une pause. « C'est OK si je les prends maintenant ? »

« La potion antidouleur va vous rendre somnolent. » Severus était impressionné que Potter ait seulement pensé aux effets secondaires.

Le garçon fit la grimace, mais avala la potion fortifiante. La jambe lui faisait de toute évidence toujours mal quand il la testa, mais tout ce qu'il demanda fut, « mais elle va fonctionner normalement quand même ? »

« Normalement, oui. La Réparation a été faite correctement, et il n'y avait pas de nouvelles blessures quand je l'ai regardée. »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Allons-y, alors. »

Severus l'observa pendant un long moment, puis lui tendit sa baguette. « Ne pensez à rien. » Il alla au petit laboratoire du sous-sol chercher quelques potions qu'il était supposé avoir préparées pour son Maître, ainsi que ses robes et son masque. Le regard de Harry se posa dessus quand il revint, pleinement conscient de ce que ça signifiait, mais il n'eut pas de mouvement de recul, même quand Severus lui prit le bras. « Attendez à l'endroit où je vous laisse, et pour l'amour du ciel, pas un bruit. »

Le gamin hocha la tête. « Je suis prêt. »

XoXoXoX

Ils arrivèrent directement dans l'un des tunnels humides de la mine cette fois, mais Potter eut suffisamment de bon sens pour ne pas faire de remarque sur le sujet. Severus allongea quelques longs pas, puis désigna en silence un petit espace qui contenait du matériel de réserve. Il y faisait noir comme dans un four, et l'odeur y était pire encore que dans le boyau principal, mais Potter se glissa dedans sans hésiter et disparut dans l'obscurité.

« Ne bougez pas avant que je ne revienne, » fut tout ce que Severus lui dit, puis il s'éloigna et laissa Harry là.

Ce ne fut que parce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres les avait convoqués que Severus ne fut pas questionné pour avoir omis de passer par l'entrée principale. Au moins, il s'agissait d'une convocation de masse il salua d'un signe de tête Lucius, Bellatrix, et plusieurs autres Mangemorts haut placés alors qu'ils entraient l'un après l'autre dans l'antre du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Ah, bienvenue, mes amis, » dit sans tarder le Seigneur des Ténèbres. « J'ai du travail pour vous tous. » Qu'il n'ordonne pas qu'on ferme la porte était bon signe généralement, il préférait corriger les plus haut gradés en privé, à moins qu'il n'ait l'intention d'exécuter quelqu'un, dans un tel cas, l'ensemble des forces aurait été convoquées pour assister au spectacle. « Une information m'est parvenue : il paraît que l'Ordre du Phénix s'est mis à la recherche… de Harry Potter. »

Avery en laissa échapper un sifflement. Severus regarda Lucius, qui n'était pas exactement heureux il espérait toujours capturer Potter en échange de la vie de son fils. L'un des retournements de situation les plus bizarres depuis toutes ces années que Severus servait le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait été de réaliser que Lucius Malefoy aimait effectivement Drago. Si Narcissa lui avait dit, quand elle était venue le voir un an auparavant pour le supplier de l'aider, que Lucius pensait au garçon comme à autre chose qu'un nom de famille ambulant, il aurait éclaté de rire. Lucius devenait de plus en plus instable dans son désespoir, mais le fait qu'il soit pour une fois dans sa vie motivé par l'inquiétude qu'il ressentait pour quelqu'un d'autre faisait que Severus était plutôt désolé pour lui. Cet homme allait connaître une fin atroce bientôt quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres se lasserait de ses échecs, sans probablement jamais revoir son enfant.

Severus avait depuis bien longtemps acquis l'art de rêvasser tout au fond du fond de son esprit, sans grande émotion, d'observer et même de commenter pour lui-même ce qu'il voyait sans que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'ait la moindre prise sur ses pensées.

Ils furent tous questionnés afin de savoir s'ils en avaient entendu parler. Severus échappa facilement à cette chausse-trappe il était supposé être resté à la maison ces quatre derniers jours à préparer de nouveaux poisons (en parlant de fins atroces). Le fait qu'il en ait trois sur cinq comme preuve de ses efforts fit qu'il ne subit pas d'examen avancé.

_Si je voulais vraiment vivre dangereusement, je penserais qu'il se relâche et devient trop confiant, oubliant de toujours surveiller ses arrières. Vigilance constante, comme dirait l'autre._

« Queudver, je veux que tu ailles à Poudlard immédiatement. Vois s'il est là. S'il ne l'est pas, fais immédiatement passer le mot à nos agents de Pré-au-Lard. Pendant ce temps-là, nous agirons comme si nous savions qu'il était hors de l'école. Si c'est le cas, et que le Ministère ou l'Ordre le trouve avant nous, je serai _des plus_ mécontents. »

Ce ne fut pas difficile de se joindre au frisson collectif qui traversa le groupe. S'il y avait une émotion qu'on pouvait ressentir sans crainte en la présence du Seigneur des Ténèbres, c'était la peur. Il s'attendait à ça.

Tous étaient supposés apporter leur pierre, alors Severus procéda avec prudence au moment du danger. « Est-ce que vous désirez que je me joigne aux recherches, Maître, ou que je continue à travailler sur les deux autres potions que vous m'avez demandées ? » murmura-t-il.

Les narines fendues du Seigneur des Ténèbres s'évasèrent alors que son regard errait sur le reste du groupe. Trop distrait pour s'inquiéter de potions, mais ne souhaitant pas que ça se remarque. « Combien de temps est-ce que ça va encore te prendre ? »

« Quarante-huit heures au maximum, Maître, probablement moins. »

« Finis-les, puis remplace Bella auprès de son équipe. Elle reviendra ici pour l'initiation dans trois jours. » Severus et Bella s'inclinèrent, soulagés tous les deux de n'avoir reçu que des missions à accomplir. Les lèvres du Seigneur des Ténèbres se retroussèrent, et tout le monde retint son souffle. « Quant à toi, Lucius, je suis assez contrarié d'apprendre qu'une autre de tes patrouilles a encore disparu. » Les yeux rouges errèrent sur ses partisans qui tremblaient. « Le reste d'entre vous, vous pouvez y aller. Comme il s'agissait de la patrouille de Lucius, il va devoir… me rendre des comptes. »

Ils sortirent à la queue leu leu et fermèrent la porte derrière eux au son des hurlements de Lucius Malefoy. Bella secoua la tête. « Il va finir par se faire tuer ! »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de patrouille qui a disparu ? »

Bella eut un reniflement amusé. « Quatre des gros bras. Probablement perdus dans les marais. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres semble penser que c'est une bonne façon de faire le tri, mais celui qui était responsable des patrouilles doit toujours s'expliquer malgré tout quand ça arrive. » Elle gloussa. « Pauvre vieux. Tu as deux nouveaux joujoux à préparer pour notre Maître ? »

« La préparation se passe bien. » Severus lui fit une demi-révérence. « Pendant que je suis là, je ferais tout aussi bien de prendre ce qu'il me faut dans les réserves. Je te vois dans deux jours. »

« Je vais balayer le Surrey et Godric's Hollow, » l'informa-t-elle, et elle disparut vers les sorties principales.

Maintenant seul avec ses pensées malgré le remue-ménage du boyau principal, il fut soudain conscient d'un léger sifflement qui couvrait les bruits de pas et les conversations étouffées. Il se raidit ce gamin n'avait pas intérêt à… il n'y avait aucune façon de le savoir, et il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir vu le serpent dans l'antre du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Mais est-ce qu'ils oseraient s'attaquer à lui pendant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne était toujours dans les mines ?

Non, ce serait la porte ouverte au désastre. Ils parviendraient peut-être à tuer le serpent, mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres le sentirait et les trouverait avant qu'ils ne puissent s'échapper. Ils ne pouvaient pas risquer ce genre de confrontation entre le Seigneur des Ténèbres et Harry là, sur le territoire du Seigneur des Ténèbres, entourés de ses partisans et de sa magie.

Severus entra d'un pas décidé dans l'une des chambres les plus sèches qui contenait tous les ingrédients pour potions rares et dangereux qu'ils avaient amassés. Gardant le dessus de son esprit concentré sur ce qu'impliquait d'utiliser ce venin ou cet œuf pour produire l'effet que voulait son Maître pour ce poison, il se concentra au plus profond de son esprit pour trouver comment faire sortir son Maître pendant le temps nécessaire.

_Si quelqu'un lui disait avoir vu Potter, ça pourrait bien retenir son attention._

Mais faire sortir Potter et le ramener serait risqué, sans parler de l'inefficacité. Le garçon était déjà là, et raisonnablement à l'abri dans son trou humide et puant pour le moment. Aussi approprié que ça semble pour un mage noir, l'endroit était fichtrement peu pratique avec tous ces coins et recoins sombres, de l'eau boueuse gouttant constamment – si quelqu'un parvenait à entrer, comme Harry l'avait fait, il pouvait bien rester caché pendant un bon moment.

_Et puis, combien de temps encore est-ce que le gamin sera capable de se tenir tranquille ?_

Le contacter sans plan établi serait dangereux également, mais il valait mieux le rassurer ET réitérer le besoin de se tenir tranquille. Peut-être qu'il pourrait emprunter quelques mèches de cheveux et se Polynectariser en Potter pour attirer le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Mais une fois que la graine aurait été plantée, il faudrait que Severus soit rapide pour revenir trouver Harry, tuer le serpent, _et_ les faire sortir tous les deux de là avant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne réalise qu'il s'était fait avoir.

Pas de Polynectar, donc. Ça demandait qu'il passe trop de temps dans la peau de Potter.

_Peut-être que Potter aurait une idée à suggérer._

Il faillit éclater de rire. Ou peut-être que… s'il ne pouvait pas se faire passer pour Potter en utilisant ses traits, il pouvait toujours créer l'illusion de la présence de Potter à un autre endroit.

Il revint plus rapidement vers le boyau dans lequel Harry se cachait. Quand il parvint à la chambre de stockage, il ne vit rien d'autre que l'obscurité, ce qui fit accélérer son cœur pendant un instant jusqu'à ce qu'il allume sa baguette et que le visage de Potter apparaisse derrière une pile de rebuts. Il laissa échapper son souffle d'un coup et se glissa dans la pièce, diminuant l'éclat de sa baguette. Potter leva les sourcils.

« J'ose espérer que ce n'était pas vous que j'ai entendu ? » marmonna-t-il au garçon.

Harry secoua la tête, l'air déconcerté. « Il chantait, » chuchota-t-il.

Severus s'en amusa entre ses dents. « Je ne savais pas que les serpents faisaient ça. »

« Je ne savais pas qu'_il_ faisait ça ! Il n'y avait pas que le serpent ! »

Il aurait pu vivre sans cette révélation. « Donnez-moi votre baguette. » Potter plissa le nez, mais obéit. « Il est conscient d'être de plus en plus vulnérable, bien qu'il essaie de nous le cacher il ne se risquera pas à l'extérieur sans raison. La nouvelle de votre éventuelle disparition lui est venue aux oreilles. L'un de ses sbires vérifiera au Ministère la signature de votre baguette pour essayer de déterminer les endroits où vous avez été récemment. »

« Mais j'ai dix-sept ans ils ne sont plus supposés surveiller nos baguettes une fois que nous sommes majeurs. »

Severus lui adressa un sourire narquois. « Apprenez la réalité du pouvoir, Potter : ce n'est pas parce qu'ils ne sont pas supposés le faire qu'ils ne le font pas. Je ne doute pas un instant que _votre_ baguette demeure surveillée – par les agents du Seigneur des Ténèbres au Ministère, si ce n'est pas par les gens du Ministre eux-même. »

Harry hocha la tête, n'en doutant plus, et accepta la baguette de Snape. « Ça risque de prendre un certain temps, mais _attendez-moi_, compris ? N'utilisez pas la baguette à moins que votre vie ne soit menacée. Le point de Transplanage est à la gauche de cette chambre, cinq pas plus loin. Si vous êtes découvert, sortez d'ici. Retournez à la maison si vous le pouvez, à Poudlard si ça vous est impossible. Les barrières de la maison sont prévues pour vous laisser passer, mais si ma couverture est grillée, ils pourraient la trouver. » Le calme du garçon lui plut. Il se redressa ensuite, et se disposa à partir.

« Bonne chance, Monsieur, » entendit-il chuchoter derrière lui.

XoXoXoX

Il sortit par l'entrée principale avec un sac rempli de fournitures et c'est à peine si on lui posa une question. Quelle que soit l'inquiétude du Seigneur des Ténèbres concernant les Horcruxes, la sécurité commençait à devenir plutôt relâchée à son quartier général. Tant mieux tant mieux.

Comment est-ce que c'était, déjà, dans ce livre moldu ? « Au moment où il est le plus en confiance, le traître frappe. »

Oui, il avait lu quelques livres moldus – des romans, même. Hermione serait contente. Ou peut-être pas, puisque Severus citait l'un des méchants.

Malgré son avertissement à Potter concernant les dangers de la lande – dont le garçon avait ensuite eu l'occasion de faire personnellement l'expérience – il effectua le trajet entre l'ancienne mine d'étain et la limite de la barrière magique en un temps record. De là, il décida d'accélérer le mouvement et de se mettre à la recherche de certains Mangemorts qui avaient été envoyés à la recherche de Potter. De chasser les chasseurs, en quelque sorte. En fait, l'idée lui vint en une bouffée de malice assez perverse qu'il pourrait tuer un rat et un serpent d'une seule baguette, et il alla à Pré-au-Lard. Comme il l'avait espéré, Queudver y était seul.

Voyant Severus se déplacer furtivement à travers les arbres, le rat vint à sa rencontre et reprit forme humaine. « Severus ? Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? » demanda Pettigrow, curieux.

« Non, Queudver, je voulais juste essayer cette nouvelle baguette que j'ai. » Avant que Queudver puisse ne serait-ce que couiner, Severus la lui pointa pile entre les yeux. _« Avada Kedavra. »_

Regardant la carcasse derrière lui alors qu'il s'éloignait à la hâte, il marmonna, « Désolé pour la baguette, Potter. » Le garçon aurait des explications à donner sur la façon dont le Sort de Mort s'était retrouvé sur sa baguette – d'un autre côté, peut-être pas, puisqu'il était supposé tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres. D'accord, Potter lui-même n'était peut-être pas particulièrement ravi de ce fait, à en juger par sa réaction quand il avait causé la mort de ce sorcier de patrouille hier dans le marais, mais ça n'empêcha pas Severus de tuer deux des agents du Seigneur des Ténèbres dans le village avant de Transplaner.

Il ne doutait pas que les hauts cris à la découverte du corps de Queudver et des deux autres Mangemorts attireraient l'attention du Seigneur des Ténèbres même avant qu'il ne se sache qu'ils avaient été tués par Potter. _Ils vont avoir l'impression que le gamin s'enhardit._

Severus était à moitié désolé de penser qu'il ne serait pas présent pour voir la tête du Seigneur des Ténèbres quand il apprendrait que Harry Potter dégommait des Mangemorts de tous côtés.

Son auto-amusement trouva une fin abrupte, cependant, quand il Transplana de nouveau vers le Dartmoor et se rendit compte que les barrières de protections magiques étaient baissées. Complètement baissées – n'importe qui pouvait Transplaner dans la mine s'il savait où la trouver. Comme si l'endroit était évacué – comme si le secret du lieu avait déjà été éventé… ou un intrus découvert…

_Harry ? Oh merde…_

Il Transplana donc directement à l'intérieur, atterrissant dans ce qui ressemblait à une fourmilière. Heureusement, ce n'étaient que des Mangemorts, mais ils couraient dans tous les sens, discutaillant de vive voix. « Que diable se passe-t-il ? » hurla Severus à personne en particulier.

« Potter a dégommé Queudver, Jones et Peterson ! Là, en plein Pré-au-Lard ! » cria quelqu'un. « Le gamin se la joue solo, il n'est même plus avec l'Ordre ! »

« Est-ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est au courant ? » demanda Severus.

« Il est déjà parti, pour attraper le gamin avant que le Ministère ne remette la main dessus ! »

_Oui._

En présumant que Harry était toujours là, et Nagini. Il y avait trop de bruit pour déterminer si le serpent était toujours dans la mine, mais la sécurité de Potter était l'inquiétude la plus pressante.

Cette inquiétude prit fin quand il plongea dans la chambre de stockage et faillit se faire enfoncer sa propre baguette dans le nez. « Oh, désolé – qu'est-ce que vous avez _fait_ ? L'endroit est devenu un asile de fous ? »

Severus lui rendit sa baguette. « J'ai bien peur de l'avoir quelque peu souillée la nouvelle que la baguette de Harry Potter a abattu trois Mangemort a suffi à faire sortir le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'ici. » Potter pâlit. « Nous n'avons pas le temps de tergiverser, Potter. Est-ce que le serpent est toujours là ? »

Déglutissant un bon coup, le garçon répondit, « Je crois que oui. »

« Appelez-le. Vite. Tellement d'équipes sont sorties qu'ils ont fait tomber les barrières. »

« Je sais, je l'ai senti. » Potter se retourna et siffla dans le tunnel, sa langue et ses dents formant les sons les plus étranges que Severus ait entendus venir d'un humain. Pendant quelques instants, Severus ne put rien discerner au milieu du chahut du boyau principal, mais ensuite, l'appel de Potter reçut une réponse.

_Vite, petit !_ Il dut se retenir de grogner alors que la conversation se poursuivait, mais quoique Potter n'arrête pas de siffler entre ses dents, il tira soudain sur le bras de Snape, désignant l'entrée. Severus prit cela pour un signe que le serpent était proche. Il prépara sa propre baguette.

Quand le serpent se glissa dans la chambre et découvrit Potter, il se redressa, lui sifflant dessus, soit conscient de qui il était, soit menacé par le fait qu'il soit un inconnu, mais Severus n'attendit pas. Il savait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres pouvait le posséder et ne voulait pas courir le risque qu'il le fasse maintenant, où il pourrait tuer Potter à distance. Il pointait déjà sa baguette sur le serpent quand celui-ci le remarqua.

_« Diffindo ! »_

Son Sort de Découpe ne sépara pas entièrement la tête du corps – mais celui de Potter termina le travail. Cependant, le serpent parvint tout de même à se jeter sur lui alors que le sort de Potter le tuait, et l'un de ses crochets lui ouvrit une large entaille dans le bras droit.

Le venin acide brûla sa chair, et il ravala un cri.

« Snape ! » entendit-il Potter crier, puis un troisième sort sépara nettement la tête du serpent de son corps. Severus cria quand l'agonie de la créature faillit faire atterrir sa carcasse sur Potter, craignant le Horcrux, mais aucun sort n'en sortit. Albus avait dit qu'il était difficile d'implanter une telle chose dans une créature vivante.

Mais la douleur lui rugissait dans le bras, dans le cou, et descendait dans sa poitrine, et il se sentit tomber à genoux. Désespéré, il se jeta en direction du garçon et sentit Potter le rattraper, puis agrippa le Portoloin qui se mit à les faire tournoyer.

XoXoXoX

Ils atterrirent sur le perron de la planque, et Severus perdait déjà toute sensation dans sa main. Sa respiration sifflait entre ses dents, un peu comme le Fourchelangue de Harry, se dit-il, hébété, alors que toute pensée était irrésistiblement attirée vers l'atroce douleur sourdant de la blessure. Il n'était qu'à moitié conscient qu'on jetait son bras valide sur l'épaule de quelqu'un pour le tirer à moitié à l'intérieur.

« Professeur Dumbledore ! » cria Potter au portrait. « Nagini a eu Snape ! Qu'est-ce que je lui donne ? »

« Le laboratoire, les marches qui descendent au sous-sol sur ta gauche, Harry ! Vite, je te retrouve là-bas ! »

Severus fut laissé seul, essayant de se concentrer sur quelque chose, n'importe quoi d'autre que la douleur de son poignet qui saignait, mais il n'était même pas capable de s'asseoir. Il avait reçu des Impardonnables aux pieds du Seigneur des Ténèbres plus de fois qu'il ne pouvait en compter, s'était tordu de douleur devant l'homme qu'il était forcé d'appeler Maître, mais jamais il ne s'était senti aussi impuissant qu'il l'était à ce moment. Plutôt que sur les mouvements d'humeur d'un maniaque atteint de folie des grandeurs, sa vie reposait entre les mains d'un adolescent qui n'était incontestablement pas prêt.

Potter n'était qu'un enfant, un enfant comparé à Severus, à Dumbledore, à Hermione Granger. Pourquoi est-ce que c'était sur ses épaules que reposait le destin de Severus – que reposaient tous leurs destins ? Ce n'était vraiment juste pour personne qu'un gamin idiot, immature, aux émotions à fleur de peau soit responsable de leurs vies à tous. Sans parler de combien c'était injuste pour le gamin.

_Ne lui fais pas de mal._

_Je ne lui ai pas fait de mal, Hermione. Du moins, j'ai essayé. Mais parfois je n'ai pas pu faire autrement._

_Je l'aime._

_Je sais. Tu as un goût atroce, pour tes amis comme pour les hommes._

_Est-ce que tu en es sûr, ou est-ce que tu dis juste ça pour avoir une excuse pour m'avoir embrassée ?_

_J'étais content de n'importe quelle excuse pour t'embrasser. Mais Potter avait tort de penser que tu étais incapable de me choisir, aussi pauvre que soit ce choix._

_Je suis une adulte._

_Je sais._

_Je suis une adulte._

_J'en ai été un pendant plus longtemps que toi. Accorde-moi le privilège d'avoir peur pour toi. Ni toi ni ton Harry bien-aimé ne pouvez imaginer combien l'Ordre peut se montrer vicieux envers les siens, s'il se croit trahi._

_Je suis une adulte, Severus._

_Je sais, je sais. Et c'était ton choix. Mais c'était aussi le mien._

_Je n'ai pas peur._

_C'est un mensonge. Tu as toujours eu peur. Il n'y a que les imbéciles qui n'ont pas peur._

_Ne lui fais pas de mal._

_Il faut qu'il apprenne à avoir peur un jour, Hermione. La peur le sauvera. La peur m'a sauvé. C'est une émotion sans risque, parfois la seule._

_Je ne suis pas comme eux. Je ne suis pas aussi forte._

_Je n'aurais pas voulu de toi si tu avais été comme eux._

_Mais tu t'es servi de moi._

_C'est vrai. Tu ne m'aurais pas été aussi utile si tu avais été comme eux._

_Ce n'est pas juste._

_Nous sommes en guerre, femme, il n'y a rien de juste._

_J'avais confiance en toi._

_Tu peux toujours avoir confiance en moi, Hermione._

_Tu es un menteur._

_Oui._

_Je l'aime._

_Oui, ça va, je sais bien que tu l'aimes, femme, tout le monde l'aime._

_Severus._

_Hermione…_

_Ne lui fais pas de mal._

…_Promis._

Quelqu'un le secouait. « HÉ ! Bordel, Snape, ouvrez la bouche ! » Surpris, il obéit, et on y versa quelque chose au goût dégoûtant. Il protesta en grognant. « Je veux pas vous entendre vous plaindre, c'est vous qui avez préparé ce fichu truc, sans parler du fait que vous l'avez rangé là où c'était presque impossible de le trouver ! »

« Severus ? Severus, est-ce que tu m'entends ? »

Il toussa. La plus proche des deux voix semblait la plus calme. « Là, prenez-en un peu plus. » Il avala une autre gorgée amère, et soudain il fut conscient que sa main et ses doigts picotaient, et que quelque chose s'enroulait autour de son poignet. « On dirait que ça marche, sa main bouge à nouveau. Grand Dieu, il y a tellement de sang… »

« C'est une sacrée chance que tu aies été là, Harry. Il aurait pu saigner à en mourir. »

« Je n'avais pas vu que c'était grave à ce point au début – heureusement qu'il n'y avait pas de mauvais sort. »

Severus battit des paupières, et une silhouette floue se dessina au dessus de lui. Cheveux noirs en bataille, un visage rouge de fatigue et d'inquiétude, et des yeux verts anxieux essayant de regarder dans plusieurs directions à la fois. « Potter ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix râpeuse.

« Désolé de vous décevoir, » rétorqua le gamin effronté, continuant à bander bien serré l'avant-bras de Snape. « Je vous ai donné une double dose d'anti-venin, mais vous avez besoin de Potion de Régénération Sanguine. »

« J'en ai, » grogna Severus.

« Je sais, je l'ai trouvée. Là. » Et Severus se retrouva avec une autre potion versée dans la bouche, mais le temps que Potter en finisse avec son bras, il se sentait capable de bouger tout seul.

Se redressant, il observa le garçon des pieds à la tête. « Vous avez été blessé ? »

Harry secoua la tête. « Quand vous irez mieux, on devrait retourner à Poudlard et tout dire à l'Ordre. » Et retrouver Hermione, était évidemment la pensée tacite, mais Severus était bien d'accord.

Il se leva, se trouva suffisamment solide sur ses jambes et eut la dignité d'aller dans sa propre chambre et de se rafraîchir sans l'aide de Potter. Quand il revint, il sentit du café. « Vous n'avez vraiment pas besoin de plus de café, Potter. Vous devriez prendre un peu de repos… » Ça ne l'empêcha pas de se servir lui-même une tasse, cependant.

« Je pourrai dormir ce soir à Poudlard, » affirma le gamin d'un air buté.

« Harry… vous risquez d'avoir droit à moins de sommeil que vous ne l'espérez, après ça. Le Ministère aussi va croire que vous êtes avez joué les francs-tireurs contre les Mangemorts. » Harry leva les yeux à ces mots, et Severus désigna sa baguette.

Le garçon la sortit de sa poche et l'examina. « Je savais bien qu'il faudrait qu'elle porte le Sort de Mort tôt ou tard. Enfin, si je ne tenais pas à mourir. »

Un étrange tiraillement saisit alors Severus, un sentiment qu'il n'aurait pas vraiment su décrire, alors qu'il se disait à nouveau combien Potter était absurdement jeune, plus sensible et moins mature qu'Hermione, et depuis combien de temps cet enfant vivait en étant conscient de la prophétie. C'était comme un étrange mélange de pitié et d'admiration pour le petit morveux.

Nul doute que c'était un effet secondaire du venin et de la perte de sang.

« Je veux y retourner, » répéta Harry. « Il faut que je sache où elle est. C'est de ma faute… »

« Potter… »

« Vous l'avez dit avant, et vous le pensiez ! Vous aviez également raison, alors n'essayez pas de le nier maintenant. » Le gamin engloutit la moitié de sa tasse de café d'une seule gorgée. Il lança à Severus un regard sombre. « Je n'aurais jamais écouté, surtout pas si j'avais découvert pour… vous et elle. J'aurais laissé la guerre se perdre avant d'admettre que j'avais tort à votre sujet. Vous avez eu raison de venir me chercher, et elle a eu raison de vous y aider. Ils doivent comprendre ça je leur ferai comprendre ! »

_Alors vous comprenez enfin. C'est quelque chose. Si nous avons de la chance, l'Ordre ne considérera pas que c'est uniquement de la loyauté aveugle, et accordera un certain poids à vos mots._

_J'espère._

Il ne laissa pas entendre d'autres doutes à haute voix. Ça ne ferait que lui faire du mal.

« Nous irons, alors. »

Harry lui lança un regard reconnaissant, finit son café, et ramassa sa tasse vide et celle de Snape. « J'espère seulement que Ron et les autres sont toujours là ils comprendro- AH ! » Les deux tasses à café s'écrasèrent au sol alors que Potter tombait à la renverse en poussant un cri de douleur.

Severus fut immédiatement sur pieds. « Quoi ? » cria-t-il, mais le gamin n'était pas en état de répondre. Son corps convulsait alors même que Snape essayait de l'attraper, puis Harry se raidit entièrement, ses yeux verts grands ouverts et fiévreux de terreur, de légers gémissements de douleur ou de peur lui échappant, puis le vert de ses yeux devint rouge, et Severus faillit le lâcher.

« Harry ! » cria le portrait d'Albus alors que la créature qui à la fois était et n'était pas Potter découvrait ses dents et _criait_ sur Severus, un perçant cri violent, sifflant de fureur intégrale. Severus eut un mouvement de recul, mais Harry, quelle que soit la part de lui qui demeurait à l'intérieur de cette _chose_, ne bougea pas, peut-être parce qu'il ne le pouvait pas.

« SSSSSSEVERUSSS ! TRAÎTRE ! » lui siffla la créature, et simultanément, la Marque des Ténèbres de Snape le poignarda de douleur, le pliant en deux et le laissant agripper désespérément son bras, regrettant de ne pouvoir l'en arracher. « QU'EST-CE QUE TU M'AS FAIT ? »

« Ce que j'ai toujours prévu de faire, » grogna-t-il, griffant sa Marque brûlante. « Le seul but de mon existence a été votre destruction. »

La chose qui avait été un garçon de dix-sept ans quelques instants plus tôt fit quelques pas vers lui, sifflant avec malveillance, alors que Severus cherchait désespérément un moyen de l'arrêter. « Alors finis-en, traître ! Détruis-moi maintenant ! Est-ce que tu as peur de laisser mourir le gamin ? »

Il se saisit de sa baguette.

« SEVERUS, NON ! » cria le portrait d'Albus.

Severus la pointa sur la créature. « Je ferai ce que je dois faire ! »

« Ça ne marchera pas ! » hurla Albus. « Il veut seulement que tu tues Harry ! »

« Ecoute-le, espèce d'idiot ! Il sacrifierait ta vie pour sauver le gamin ! Tu peux y mettre fin ici ! »

« Quand est-ce que Voldemort t'a jamais dit la vérité, Severus ? » lui demanda feu le Directeur, son ami.

Severus hésita. « Pourquoi est-ce que vous prendriez ce risque en venant me narguer ? »

« Parce que comme Dumbledore, tu es trop faible, espèce d'imbécile, espèce de traître trouillard ! » Severus rugit de fureur et leva de nouveau sa baguette. « Je lui ai offert, et maintenant à toi, le moment parfait pour me détruire, seulement au prix de l'existence d'un gamin, pour voir quels sorciers pathétiques vous êtes tous les deux ! Aucun d'entre vous ne peut supporter de faire des sacrifices ! »

« J'ai fait des sacrifices, » souffla-t-il.

« S'il te plaît, Severus, ne le fais pas ! Tu ne ferais que tuer Harry ! »

« Il dirait n'importe quoi pour sauver le garçon ! »

Severus jeta un regard à Albus. « Je n'ai rien laissé se mettre en travers de sa destruction. Pas même mes sentiments pour vous. » _Pas même Hermione_. « Il doit être arrêté. »

« Ça n'a pas à coûter la vie à Harry, Severus ! »

« Une vie pour une vie, Severus. Tue le gamin, et tu auras ma vie également ! »

_Ne lui fais pas de mal._

_Hermione…_

_Je l'aime. Tu n'as pas INTÉRÊT à lui faire de mal !_

« Il te ment ! »

Severus les chassa tous de son esprit et pointa sa baguette droit sur la cicatrice de Potter. « _Legilimens !_ »

Il vit le Seigneur des Ténèbres crier sa fureur alors que la perte du dernier Horcrux le frappait… il vit Hermione, pleurant alors qu'elle mettait la baguette de Harry dans la main de Snape… il vit Harry, plus jeune de quelques années, prisonnier auparavant du corps enroulé de cette créature aux yeux rouges, terrifié, aveuglé et mourant, voulant s'échapper, n'importe comment, même en mourant, pour voir Sirius – et les anneaux relâchaient leur étreinte…

Il revint brutalement à la réalité, jeta sa baguette, et se lança sur le garçon, plaquant le corps maigrelet au sol. La créature hybride se contorsionna et poussa des cris perçants, mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres en était tenu aux limites de la force de Harry, et Severus n'eut aucun mal à le maîtriser.

« TU NE PEUX PAS M'EMPÊCHER DE M'EMPARER DE LUI ! »

« Je crois que si. Je vous ai arrêté avant, quand j'ai réalisé ce que vous aviez l'intention de faire avec la prophétie. Vous ne pouviez pas tuer ce garçon alors, et vous ne le tuerez pas maintenant. »

La créature hurla une dénégation, mais Severus lui attrapa le visage. « Harry, écoutez-moi ! Je sais que vous m'entendez – vous devez fermer votre esprit ! Poussez le dehors ! Souvenez-vous de votre parrain… » elle cria plus fort, comme si elle avait mal. « Nous retournons voir l'Ordre. Nous la libérerons, même si nous sommes obligés de nous introduire dans Azkaban. Nous la trouverons. Elle vous aime, elle me l'a dit. Elle n'a fait ce qu'elle a fait que parce qu'elle vous aime et veut que vous soyez libéré de cette chose. »

Le monstre qu'il tenait arqua le corps entier de Harry et cria sauvagement une fois encore, puis les yeux rouges s'éteignirent subitement, et il n'y eut plus que Harry par terre, frissonnant et glacé sous ses mains. « Il ar-rive… »

« Il est parti. Vous ne risquez plus rien, » lui dit Severus, enveloppant le garçon dans sa propre cape.

« Oh mon Dieu, c'était bien pire que la dernière fois, » disait Albus alors que Severus aidait le garçon tremblant à regagner sa chambre.

Harry le surprit en luttant, marmonnant des protestations, « Il arrive, ils vont aller… »

« Ça suffit, Potter. Albus va aller se rendre compte de la situation à Poudlard, et si je connais le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il va passer quelques heures à jeter des mauvais sorts à ses disciples et à fulminer avant de décider de la moindre action effective. Je ne peux pas vous ramener à l'Ordre dans cet état. » _Dieu sait ce qu'ils imagineraient que je vous ai infligé._

Harry marmonna quelque chose d'inintelligible au sujet d'Hermione, mais s'endormit avant que Severus ne puisse obtenir d'éclaircissements.

Quand il quitta le chevet du garçon, Albus l'observait. « Alors elle l'aime, hein ? »

Severus eut un reniflement amusé. « Pas de cette façon. »

Albus partit pour Poudlard, et Severus profita de l'opportunité pour prendre également du repos, même s'il lança un sort sur Potter pour être alerté si jamais le garçon se réveillait. La possession par le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait été suffisamment horrible à voir, ça le rendait malade de se demander à quoi ça devait ressembler de la vivre. Le respect pour Harry Potter qu'il avait essayé très fort de nier ces quelques derniers jours augmentait.

Il fut réveillé en sursaut quand Albus apparut dans un portrait de sa propre chambre à coucher. « Severus ! Voldemort rassemble les Mangemorts à Little Hangleton maintenant ! L'Ordre est déjà parti ! »

Severus jura furieusement et se jeta hors de son lit, courant à toute vitesse jusqu'à la chambre de Harry. « Harry ! » il réveilla le garçon en le secouant. « C'est maintenant ! Il a bougé plus vite que je ne l'aurais cru ! »

Harry se redressa, alerte. « Où ? »

« Little Hangleton – l'Ordre y va déjà. »

« Oh merde… » Harry faillit les faire tomber tous les deux en sautant au bas de son lit et en courant vers la porte, glissant sa baguette dans sa manche. Alors qu'ils marquaient une pause, il demanda anxieusement, « Et pour Hermione ? »

_Hermione…_

Severus ferma brièvement les yeux, et quand il les rouvrit, les yeux de Harry reflétaient sa compréhension. « Nous n'avons pas le temps. Nous la servirons mieux en finissant ça. Quand ce sera fini, nous la retrouverons. »

« Je… » Harry baissa le regard. « Je ne veux pas qu'elle paie pour mes erreurs. »

Severus hocha la tête. « Pour les miennes non plus. Et ça n'arrivera pas. »

« Elle saura, hein ? Elle saura qu'on va bien ? » insista anxieusement Harry.

Severus marqua une pause. « Venez avec moi. » Il prit la tête, sortant de la maison pour aller vers une serre au bout d'une allée. « Un hibou ne conviendrait pas pour ça, si l'Ordre l'a incarcérée de quelque façon que ce soit. » Jetant un regard de côté il vit que le garçon pâlissait. « Elle est suffisamment jeune et suffisamment proche de vous pour qu'on lui épargne peut-être tout traitement trop sévère tant qu'on ne sait pas ce qui vous est arrivé. Il se peut que bon nombre de membres de l'Ordre partagent vos anciennes convictions concernant sa coercition. »

A la façon dont il évitait les yeux de Snape, il était évident que Harry se considérait toujours comme responsable des circonstances dans lesquelles elle se retrouvait. Le bruit venant de la serre surprit le garçon quand ils l'atteignirent. « Qu'est-ce… »

Le sourd bourdonnement sortant du bâtiment suggérait la présence d'abeilles, ce que Severus avait supposé quand il avait visité l'endroit pour la première fois. Ce ne fut pas une surprise, donc, que Potter se tienne bien à l'écart et ait l'air alarmé quand Severus ouvrit simplement en grand les deux portes de la serre.

D'abord, il n'y eut que le bourdonnement provenant de l'intérieur, puis une masse mouvante et indistincte se précipita dehors, et le soleil fit miroiter des centaines, peut-être des milliers de points de couleur brillants, iridescents. C'était comme si un nuage d'éclats de pierres précieuses était apparu dans les airs.

Harry eut une grande inspiration surprise et un mouvement de recul quand les colibris l'encerclèrent, le soleil faisant étinceler les minuscules créatures de toutes les teintes que pouvaient prendre les joyaux. Severus retint un rire quand plusieurs des petits oiseaux vinrent voleter directement face au visage du garçon, l'étudiant. Leur conversation pépiée et leurs ailes bourdonnantes remplirent l'air autour de la maison, et Severus expliqua à un Harry étonné, « Les Patroni sont la méthode de communication préférée de l'Ordre, mais quand le destinataire se trouve dans un endroit inconnu, ces petits amis de Dumbledore peuvent couvrir plus de terrain en moins de temps. »

« Vous les avez utilisés avec elle avant, » observa Harry. « Elle a dit qu'il y avait des colibris dans les serres de Poudlard. » Il fit la grimace. « Elle m'emmenait les voir quand vous êtes arrivé. »

« Je pensais à ce moment-là que ce serait un endroit sûr. Ils fréquentent, cependant, cet endroit, qui est leur ancienne résidence. Albus me les a légués, pensant qu'ils pourraient être utiles, apparemment. »

Severus prit un minuscule rouleau de parchemin et y écrivit d'un sort :

_**Les Mangemorts se rassemblent à Little Hangleton. Nous y allons directement.  
><strong>__**Le dernier Horcrux a été détruit. Harry va bien.**_

Avec un rapide Sortilège Protéiforme, les petits parchemins que portaient tous les colibris furent désormais porteurs du même message. Il éleva la voix et ordonna aux oiseaux, « Trouvez Hermione Granger. » Des ailes bourdonnèrent en réponse à mesure que les petits joyaux filaient dans toutes les directions. « C'est tout ce que nous pouvons faire pour le moment. »

Harry revint un peu sur ses pas le long de l'allée et ramassa ce qui semblait être un rouleau de lourde et sombre corde. Severus le dévisagea. « Pourquoi diable est-ce que vous avez rapporté le serpent ? »

« Quand vous avez été mordu, j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait avoir besoin des crochets ou quelque chose. Pour l'anti-venin. » Le garçon haussa les épaules. « Maintenant, je me dis qu'il pourrait nous faire une belle carte de visite. »

Severus ne pouvait nier l'attrait d'augmenter la fureur du Seigneur des Ténèbres moins il serait stable et prudent, mieux ce serait pour l'Ordre. Cependant, il fit quand même remarquer, « Si vous vouliez ses crochets, peut-être que vous auriez dû prendre la tête aussi. »

Potter battit des paupières, regarda la carcasse, et rougit. Severus secoua la tête.

Il avança pour prendre le bras de Harry, mais Harry s'écarta, et Severus se souvint que Harry Potter était déjà allé à Little Hangleton. Il connaissait le chemin.

Ils Transplanèrent ensemble, et réapparurent ensemble sur le bord du cimetière, où la fumée, la crasse, et la peur rendaient l'atmosphère suffocante, et où deux armées s'étaient déjà rassemblées pour une rencontre qui déciderait de leur sort à tous. Ils s'en approchèrent ensemble. Il n'y avait plus de temps pour les regrets, plus de temps pour s'inquiéter. Plus de temps pour rien d'autre.

C'était le moment d'y mettre fin.

Severus jeta un regard de côté vers Harry, et le garçon lui rendit ce regard, quoique ça surprenne violemment Severus de remarquer que Harry Potter ne ressemblait plus tant que ça à un garçon. Ses yeux verts était clairs et durs, déterminés, concentrés sur ce qu'il avait à faire. Il semblait être passé de l'adolescence à l'âge adulte rien qu'en ces deux derniers jours, sous le regard de Severus.

Il ne put s'empêcher de se demander si Hermione remarquerait.

_Ne lui fais pas de mal._

_Je ne lui en ai pas fait._


End file.
